Romeo und Julia vs Hogwarts
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Die Zaubererwelt schwelgt noch im Glück, das ihr wiederfahren ist auf Grund des Untergangs des dunklen Lords, während auf Hogwarts der Normalzustand eingekehrt ist und die neue Theatergruppe ein Stück probt. Romeo und Julia soll es sein...HarryDraco Slash
1. Akt 1: Die Diskussion

Hey Slasher,

_Disclaimer:_ Ich versuch weder mir Harry Potter noch irgendwelche Dinge in dessen Universum anzueignen. Alle Rechte gehören J.K.Rowling (wobei es doch eine Frechheit ist, dass unsere zwei Hübschen einer alten Frau gehören ;P) Deshalb: Don't sue me!  
_Beta:_ Ein dickes Danke an meine lovely Beta, Winifred, die unter meinen Fehlern leiden muss  
_Anm:_ Harry und co. sind in dieser Fic in ihrem 7.Schuljahr und Voldemort ist bereits tot. Das ist jedoch alles erklärt. Es ist ein wenig AU, da ich Halbblutprinz größtenteils, bis hin zur Kompletion, ignoriere  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dran, ich habe bereits 6 Kapitel geschrieben, also bin ich schon mal für weitere Updates gewappnet

** Have Fun!**

* * *

**Akt 1: Die Diskussion**

_Willst du die Bescheidenheit des Bescheidenen prüfen, so forsche nicht, ob er Beifall verschmäht, sondern ob er den Tadel erträgt._

_-Franz Grillparzer_

'Aufgrund des baldigen Abschiedsfestes am Ende des Schuljahres, freut sich das Lehrerkollegium, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die Theatergruppe von Hogwarts eine Aufführung eines bedeutenden und sehr berühmten Muggeltheaterstückes von William Shakespeare geplant hat, an das ein romantischer Ball anschließen soll.

Das Stück trägt den Namen 'Romeo und Julia' und für die Rollen werden immer noch geeignete Schauspieler gesucht.

Bei Interesse, bitte bei Prof. Sinistra melden, die den Theaterkurs leitet oder an dem Vorsprechen heute Nachmittag teilnehmen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Direktor'_

„ROMEO UND JULIA???", kreischte ein rothaariger Junge durch die, sich anhäufende, Gryffindormeute, die nun alle aus ihren Schlafsälen zum schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kamen.

„Harry!!!", rief Ron erneut in einem schrillen und gleichzeitig anklagenden Ton aus.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry monoton und blätterte gähnend in einem Buch namens 'Mythologie der Medusa' herum, das er allerdings nach kurzer Zeit gelangweilt auf einen Sessel neben sich warf.

„Wie kann Hermine so etwas les-"

„Harry!!!", schrie Ron abermals, der nun neben der Couch, in der sich Harry platziert hatte, stand.

„Was denn?", keifte er zurück, obwohl er genau wusste, worauf Ron hinaus wollte.

„Wieso hast du uns davon nichts erzählt?", meinte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

„Was soll ich euch nicht erzählt haben?", murmelte er unschuldig und setzte seinen Ich-hab-doch-gar-nichts-gemacht-Blick auf.

„Harry!!!"

„Ron?"

„Harry!"

„Hermine?"

„Harry!!!", kam es nun synchron von seinen beiden Freunden.

„Worauf wollt ihr hinaus? Na und, dann hab ich eben nichts davon gesagt, aber es ist doch sowieso nichts Erwähnenswertes…" Harry rollte die Augen und wollte sich erheben, doch eine zierliche Hand drückte seine Schulter nach unten, damit er sich wieder auf seinen Allerwertesten pflanzte.

„Halt, halt. Unser Freund spielt in einem romantischen Theaterstück mit und das ist nicht erwähnenswert?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mitspiele!", rief Harry zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Harry! Du bist seit mehr als einem Jahr Mitglied der Theatergruppe, die nicht gerade überfüllt ist mit Schülern. Da darf man doch annehmen das Harry Potter eine Rolle kriegt", erwiderte der sommersprossige Junge, dessen weißer Pyjama einen starken Kontrast zu seinen Haaren warf.

„Ich habe auch nie gesagt, dass ich keine Rolle gekriegt _hätte_, allerdings habe ich abgelehnt." Die letzten Worte murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wieso hast du abgelehnt? Jetzt behaupte nicht, du hättest kein Talent für Dramatik." Hermine schmunzelte ein wenig, fing sich dafür allerdings nur einen strafenden Blick von Harry ein.

„Wo wir schon beim Thema Talent sind, Harry," sagte Ron von der Seite. ,,Parvati und Lavender haben mir erzählt, dass sie nur wegen dir in diesen Kurs gegangen sind und als sie gesehen haben, wie gut du spielst, hat sich angeblich sogar Pansy Parkinson einmal von Malfoy abgewendet, um dir zuzusehen. Selbst Ginny hat schon von dir geschwärmt, obwohl das nichts Neues ist. Jetzt tu nicht so, als hättest du kein Spaß am Spielen."

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht gerne tun würde."

„Jetzt komm zum Punkt, Harry!", fuhr Ron seinen Freund an.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mich wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zu drängen. Wisst ihr noch, Ende letzten Jahres, kurz nachdem ich Voldemort zusammen mit dem Orden gestürzt hatte? Die Presse, sämtliche Magier, Hexen waren hinter mir her. Autogramme, Fotos, ich hasste es und hasse es immer noch. Ich war so froh, als es vorbei war. So etwas ähnliches könnte jetzt noch einmal passieren! Wisst ihr wie viele Leute an dem Freitag, an dem die Aufführung stattfinden wird, da sein werden? Alle Schüler, alle Lehrer, vielleicht Eltern oder sogar einige Hauselfen!" Als Hermine ihren Mund öffnete, um wieder die B.ELFE.R Sache anzusprechen, unterbrach Harry sie erneut.

„Ich werde lediglich der Souffleur sein1 und damit ist diese Diskussion beendet!"

Hermine öffnete nochmals protestierend ihren Mund, wurde dieses Mal jedoch von Ron unterbrochen.

„Was zum Teufel ist ein Suflär?"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und wandte sich lächelnd von seinen Freunden ab, in Richtung Portraitloch laufend.

„Harry wo gehst du hin?", fragte die Brünette eilig und packte den immer noch ein wenig verschlafenen Ron am Oberarm.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?" rief sie. Das erschrockene "Aber ich bin noch im Pyjama, Mine!" von Ron, überhörte sie gekonnt.

Harry hingegen winkte nur ab, ohne sich seinen Freunden zuzuwenden.

„Schon okay. Ich muss hoch zu Prof. Sinistra. Sie sagt, ich soll bei der Auswahl der Rollen als Jurymitglied fungieren. Ich hätte angeblich ein gutes Auge für so etwas." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verschwand hektisch durch das Loch in der Wand, zwei verwirrte Jugendliche zurücklassend.

„Mione, was zum Teufel ist denn nun ein Söflör und was heißt fungieren?" Hermine sah den Jungen ungläubig an und schüttelte, etwas schief lächelnd, den Kopf.

„Komm Ron, das erklär ich dir beim Frühstück…"

* * *

Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, wären ein, zwei Worte zur Aufmunterung wirklich lieb Leser abknuddl  
Ich bin zwar gegen Schwarzleserei, aber wenn ihr wirklich keine Zeit für ein Kommi habt...naja seufz mitleidstour beginnt

Hehe, man liest sich...  
Isinuyasha


	2. Akt 2: Vorbereitungen

Hey Slasher,  
  
Disclaimer gibts im ersten Kapitel.  
Ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten!

Danke an meine Beta, Winifred, an all meine Reviewers und an Sheakspeare, dessen Werke mich für diese FF inspiriert haben und Jane Austen, deren romantische Novellen mich zum schmelzen und Schreiben von Kitsch gebracht haben

_ Have Fun!_

* * *

**Akt 2: Vorbereitungen**

_Objektivität: Alles hat zwei Seiten. Aber erst wenn man erkennt, dass es drei sind, erfasst man die Sache._

_-Heimito von Doderer_

Eilig rannte Harry die Stufen zum Nordturm hoch und machte einige Male halt, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Wieso musste dieses Vorsprechen auch im obersten Stockwerk von Hogwarts stattfinden? Was hatte Prof. Sinistra gesagt? Je näher man der himmlischen Atmosphäre käme, desto stärker wäre die spirituelle Kraft, die positive Energie freisetze und somit das Vorsprechen zweifellos erfolgreicher enden lassen würde. Wer dachte sich eigentlich so einen Mist aus? Wahrscheinlich wäre eine Wahrsagerin die passende Person für so etwas gewesen, aber eine Astronomie Lehrerin tat es gewiss genauso gut, was er jetzt ja zu spüren bekam.

Vor ungefähr einem Jahr trat Harry, nachdem er Voldemort erfolgreich in einer blutigen und sehr grausamen Schlacht besiegt hatte und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft wieder beruhigt schlafen konnte, der Theatergruppe bei. Mit der Zeit entdeckte er und auch seine Zuschauer das Talent, das in ihm steckte und er förderte es so gut es ging. Es war sein letztes Jahr und er hätte sich wirklich gefreut zum Abschluss noch einmal auftreten zu können, diese Hoffnung hatte er allerdings schon aufgegeben, denn erstens waren bereits alle Rollen vergeben und zweitens wollte er sich nicht wieder in die Öffentlichkeit drängen, jetzt wo der Rummel, um den Sieg gegen Voldemort abgeklungen war.

Er hatte die letzte Stufe erklommen und schritt einen langen Gang entlang, der bei einer alten, detailliert geschnitzten Tür endete. Zaghaft klopfte er gegen das morsche Holz, das jeden Moment nachzugeben drohte. Von innen tönte ein "Herein!" und Harry griff nach der verstaubten Klinke, die ihm allerdings aus der Hand glitt, als die Tür sich von allein öffnete.

Nun stand der Schwarzhaarige im Türrahmen und blickte in den großen, warmen Raum. Die großen Fenster waren mit roten Samtvorhängen behangen und ein einladendes Feuer brannte am anderen Ende des Raumes. Vor dem Kamin stand ein langer Tisch, an dem einige Stühle, inklusive dem, auf dem Prof. Sinistra saß, standen. Prof. Sinistra, die bis eben noch durch einige Unterlagen geblättert hatte, blickte nun lächelnd auf und winkte Harry mit einer Hand herein.

,,Harry, mein Lieber. Schön, dass du tatsächlich gekommen bist. Ich finde es immer noch einen schweren Verlust, dich nicht als Schauspieler haben zu können, aber dieses Problem werden wir hoffentlich heute lösen können, nicht wahr!?" Sie wartete nicht einmal auf Harrys Antwort, sondern sprach sogleich weiter. ,,In einigen Minuten werden die ersten Kandidaten eintreffen. Die Rollen, die noch zu vergeben sind, wären die von Romeo, seinem Freund Mercutio, sowie die des Tybalt und nicht zu vergessen Julias Amme. Der Rest der Rollen wurden bereits an Schüler aus dem Theaterkurs vergeben. Zu jedem Bewerber werden wir ein Fragebogen ausfüllen, der seine Qualitäten prüft und mit dessen Hilfe wir später die Rollen vergeben. Setz dich doch neben mich, mein Lieber. Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Vector werden ebenfalls gleich erscheinen und der Jury beiwohnen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seiner Kursleiterin.

,,Professor? Haben Sie zufällig eine Liste der bereits vergebenen Rollen dabei? Ich würde sie mir gerne anschauen, falls das möglich ist." meinte er schlicht.

,,Aber natürlich, Harry." Sie reichte ihm einen Bogen Papier, den er ihr sogleich abnahm. Interessiert studierte er die Rollen und Abteilungen, zum Beispiel wer für die Effekte etc. zuständig war. Lee Jordan wurde zum Beispiel extra für das Amt des Erzählers zurück in die Schule gebeten, da jeder seine legendären Kommentare beim Quidditch noch im Kopf hatte. Schließlich blieb Harry bei den Hauptrollen hängen.

'_Julia, gespielt von Ginny Weasley'_

'_Gräfin Montague, gespielt von Parvati Patil'_

'_Gräfin Capulet, gespielt von Pansy Parkinson' _Harry schmunzelte kaum merklich.

'_Haupt Capulet, gespielt von Hannah Abbott' _Ein Mädchen spielt einen Mann? Seltsame Wahl…

'_Haupt Montague, gespielt von Neville Longbottom' _ Nun konnte sich Harry ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

'_Benvolio, gespielt von Blaise Zabini' _Das Grinsen verging ihm, als er sich vorstellte, das ein Slytherin der Freund eines eventuellen Gryffindor spielen sollte. Was allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich war, denn es war fast unmöglich, dass ein Slytherin die Rolle des Romeo bekam. Ein Slytherin, der sich verliebte…in eine Gryffindor. Dass er nicht lachte…

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schob er den Bogen zurück zu seiner Lehrerin und besah sich die Fragebögen, die vor ihm lagen und die für die Kandidaten gedacht waren.

Das würde eindeutig lustig werden…

,,Pansy, dafür bringe ich dich um. Oder nein! Ich _lasse_ dich dafür umbringen, ich mache mir ganz bestimmt nicht die Finger an dir schmutzig…", murrte der blonde Slytherin vor sich hin, als er genervt die letzten Stufen des Nordturms erklomm.

* * *

**...Flashback...**

,,Bitte, bitte Draci! Es ist so romantisch und du bist einfach perfekt für die Rolle."

,,Erstens: Nenn mich nie wieder 'Draci' und zweitens: Ich bin also perfekt für die Rolle des…wie war doch gleich der Name? Romio? Das mag sein, aber ich werde nicht mit einem Weaselbee, noch mit irgendwelchen Schlammblütern auf einer Bühne stehen."

,,Draci- ich meine Draco! Jetzt sag ich dir mal etwas. Es heißt nicht Romio sondern Romeo. Wenn du nicht mitspielst, kassiert diese Weasley Göre wahrscheinlich den Ruhm und das könnte dein Slytherinstolz doch nicht zulassen, nicht wahr Draco? Und außerdem ist die Rolle wie geschaffen für dich. Dann könntest du außerdem Potter einmal den Applaus und das ganze Aufsehen vor der Nase wegschnappen, denn der spielt nicht in dem Stück mit, obwohl er zur Theatergruppe gehört, klar? Und überhaupt spiele ich auch mit, also was spricht dagegen?"

,,Pansy! Deine Überredenskünste waren auch schon mal besser. Ich an deiner Stelle, hätte den letzten Satz gestrichen, denn das spricht höchstens gegen deinen Wunsch, dass ich mitspiele. Aber in den anderen Punkten hast du vollkommen Recht." Pansy wollte empört zurückgiften, unterließ es aber, da sie Draco fast soweit hatte.

Dass Draco einen verliebten Muggelnarr spielen sollte, verschwieg sie lieber und dass Potter in der Jury sitzen würde ebenfalls. Nur zu ihrer Sicherheit.

,,Nun gut Pansy. Was muss ich tun, um diese Rolle zu kriegen?"

,,Du musst zu einem Vorsprechen morgen Nachmittag. Dort musst du eine Szene aus dem Stück vorspielen und wirst dann bewertet. Und mit deinem Talent wird es sicher kein Problem sein, diese zu kriegen." Pansy trug natürlich extra dick auf, aber jemandem dabei zu helfen das Ego aufzubauen, hatte noch keinem geschadet.

Draco nickte geistesabwesend und schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum.

,,Was ist das für eine Szene? Und wie kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten?"

,,Heute morgen wurden Pergamentbögen verteilt mit einigen Szenen zur Auswahl. Ich hab dir welche herausgesucht, die zu dir passen." Die Schwarzhaarige wandte sich um und griff in ihre Tasche, die auf einem der Sessel ruhte. Heraus holte sie einige Pergamentblätter und reichte sie Draco, der diese kritisch beäugte. Er sah kurz auf und nickte erneut.

,,In Ordnung. Ich werde zu diesem Vorsprechen gehen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich die Rolle nicht bekommen würde…" Aufrechten Ganges verließ er das Zimmer, während Pansy ihm grinsend hinterher blickte.

Das würde noch lustig werden…

**..Flashback Ende..**

* * *

Perfekt. Nun stand er hier, vor einer alten, spröden Tür, zusammen mit ein paar Huffelpuffs sowie Ravenclaws und Gryffindors, die gespannt darauf warteten, dass das Vorsprechen eröffnet wurde. Leicht nervös verkrampfte er seine Finger in seiner Robe und versuchte seine Maske nicht bröckeln zu lassen.

Vielleicht hatte er es sich doch zu leicht vorgestellt. Überall probten Schüler ihre Szenen, die sie einstudiert hatten und taten dies recht überzeugend…

Ach was, ein Malfoy schaffte alles, wenn er es wollte. Die Rolle zu kriegen würde ein Leichtes werden. Dass Draco nämlich schon als kleines Kind ab und zu Theaterstücke vor gespielt hatte, wusste nur keiner…

Das würde auf jeden Fall lustig werden…

* * *

Okaaaaay, ich finds es riesig toll, dass doch ein paar ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben, deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das nächste Kapitel schon einmal online zu stellen Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!!! Es ist für euch!

Love,  
Isinuyasha

Special Thanks to my Reviewers:  
Laila-Feder  
Simsly


	3. Akt 3: Das Vorsprechen

Hey Slasher,

Ich werde das Wochenende über nicht anwesend sein und habe mir überlegt, dass es doch ne gute Idee wäre ein weiteres Kapitel online zu stellen.

Disclaimer gibts im ersten Kapitel...  
Ich danke meiner Beta Winifred!!!

In diesem Kapitel werden die Ersten vorsprechen...lasst euch überraschen

**Have Fun!**

* * *

**Akt 3: Das Vorsprechen**

_Sprechen heißt urteilen. Schweigen heißt geurteilt haben._

_-Hans Lohnberger_

Ein letztes Mal wandte sich Prof. Sinistra zu Harry um, der bis eben noch in ein Gespräch mit Prof. McGonagall vertieft war, die vor ein paar Minuten zusammen mit Prof. Vector eingetroffen war.

,,Harry. Um eines muss ich dich noch bitten. Ich weiß, du hast ein gutes Auge für Talente, allerdings darfst du ich nicht von deinen Vorurteilen oder Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen, verstehst du!? Ich weiß heute werden einige Schüler auftauchen, die du bei weitem nicht ausstehen kannst oder ganz im Gegenteil sehr magst, aber bleibe bitte Objektiv! Du sollst die Rollen mit Bedacht bewerten und verteilen. In Ordnung?", fragte sie freundlich.

Harry nickte kurz verwirrt und starrte abschätzend auf die Tür.

'Schüler die du bei weitem nicht ausstehen kannst' Darum sollte sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Dass auch Slytherins kommen würden, hatte er sich schon gedacht.

Es konnte ja nicht allzu schlimm werden. Dachte er zumindest.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die schwarzhaarige Hexe neben ihm zwei Mal in die Hände klatschte.

,,Möge der Erste eintreten!" Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und ein Mädchen von beachtlicher Körperlänge mit rotem, langem Haar schaute herein. Sie blickte nervös umher, bevor sie den Raum langsam betrat und vor den langen Tisch schritt, an dem die Jury saß.

,,Ähm…Also mein Name ist Mary Spinnet ich bin die Schwester von Alicia Spinnet und…uhm…möchte für die Rolle der Amme vorsprechen." Sie räusperte sich kurz und hob ein Blatt, das in ihren zitternden Händen wackelte.

,,Die Szene ist aus dem ersten Akt, die…uhm…dritte Szene. Also…

_Nu, drüber oder drunter. Just den Tag._

_Johanntag_…ähm…ich meine…._Johannistag zu Abend wird sie vierzehn._

_Suschen und sie - Gott gebe jedem Christen_

_Das ew'ge Leben! - waren eines Alters._

_Nun, Suschen ist bei Merlin_…nein…_Gott:_

_Sie war zu gut für mich. Doch, wie ich sagte,_

_Johannistag zu Abend wird sie vierzehn._

_Das wird sie, meiner Treu; ich weiß es recht gut._

_Elf Jahr ist's her, seit wir's Erdbeben hatten:_

_Und ich entwöhnte sie -mein Leben lang_

_vergeß ich's nicht- just denselben Tag._

_Ich hatte Wermut auf die Brust gelegt_

_und saß am Eulenschlage_…oder nein, _Taubenschlage… in der Sonne;_

_Die gnäd'ge Herrschaft war zu Manta_…Mist…_Mantua_…"

Sie stockte, als sie aufsah und den Blick von Harry kreuzte, der ihr zweifelnde Blicke zuwarf.

Die ganze Zeit über war das Mädchen schon zu nervös und als sie jetzt auch noch diesen zweifelnden Blick sah, war es bereits geschehen. Sie war mit den Nerven am Ende und rannte panisch aus dem Raum.

,,Nun ich denke dieser Kandidat scheidet aus. Was meinen Sie dazu?" fragte Prof. Vector in die Runde, die ihm einstimmig zunickte.

,,Der Nächste bitte!" Erneut klatschte Sinistra und die Tür schwang abermals auf.

Herein trat Justin Finch-Fletchley, ein schlaksiger Hufflepuff, der im gleichen Jahrgang wie Harry war.

Der Junge trat vor und musterte Harry misstrauisch, der das allerdings mit einem genervten Schnauben abtat.

,,Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Justin Finch-Flechtley und ich bin hier, um für die Rolle des Tybalt vorzusprechen. Ich habe die fünfte Szene aus dem ersten Akt gewählt in der Tybalt mit Capulet redet, als Romeo maskiert auf ihrem Fest erschien." Er räusperte sich und schluckte daraufhin trocken. Sein Blick glitt zu einem der Portraits, die in diesem Raum hingen, in dem ein kleiner Ritter friedlich auf einer Wiese schlief und blieb daran hängen.

,, _Nach seiner Stimm' ist dies ein Montague__.", _rief er empört aus und wandte sich zu einer imaginären Person

_,,Hol meinen Degen, Bursch. - Was? Wagt der Schurk',_

_vermummt in eine Fratze, herzukommen,_

_zu Hohn und Schimpfe gegen unser Fest? _

_Fürwahr, bei meines Stammes Ruhm und Adel! _

_Wer tot ihn schlüg', verdiente keinen Tadel_."

Er sprach monoton den Text des Capulet, der ja nicht anwesend war, um danach wieder als Tybalt einzusteigen.

,, _Seht, Oheim! Der da ist ein Montague. _

_Der Schurke drängt sich unter Eure Gäste_

_und macht sich einen Spott an diesem Feste."_

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hob er den nicht vorhandenen Degen.

,,Vielen Dank! Wir werden uns beraten. Einen schönen Tag noch!", unterbrach Prof. McGonagall und sah auf ihren Fragebogen hinab. Justin nickte nur und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

,,Er spielt mit viel Elan und Energie, nicht wahr? Was meinen Sie, Mr. Potter?" Harry sah überrascht auf.

,,Ich? Nun ja, ich gebe nur ungern zu, dass er tatsächlich sehr gut gespielt hat. Er passt ziemlich gut in die Rolle." Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Justin ihn vor einigen Jahren beschuldigt hatte, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein und bereute kurz darauf seine geäußerte Meinung.

,,Wohl wahr…", murmelte Prof. Vector und blickte auf die Blätter vor ihm.

Harry warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf diese und begann einige Felder auszufüllen:

'_Gut in die Rolle hineinversetzt? x_

_Mit Gefühl gesprochen? x_

_Eigene Beurteilung:'_

Harry schrieb einige Sätze und beantwortete weitere Fragen, die in dem Bogen auftauchten.

,,Der Nächste!", rief Prof. Sinistra zum 24. Mal an diesem Tag und herein schritt ein irischer Junge mit braunen Sommersprossen und rotblondem Haar, den Harry sehr gut kannte.

Als Harry seinen Klassenkamerad erblickte, hellte sich seine Miene auf. Endlich mal eine Person, die er kannte und nett fand. Nach den unzähligen Bewerbern unter denen auch ziemliche Reinfälle, wie Colin Creevey, Loona Lovegood und Vincent Crabbe waren, kam endlich wieder einmal jemand, der durchaus Talent hatte. Und das wusste Harry sehr genau, da Seamus Harry oft etwas vorgespielt hatte, um zu zeigen, dass er bereit war, der Theatergruppe - gleichsam wie Harry - beizutreten.

Der Junge trat vor und grinste Harry frech an.

,,Hallo, mein Name ist Seamus Finnigan und ich möchte gerne für die Rolle des Mercutio vorsprechen. Ich habe die erste Szene aus dem zweiten Akt gewählt in der Mercutio mit Benvolio und Romeo auf einem freien Platz redet, der an einen Garten der Capulets grenzt." Auch er räusperte sich nun, wie so viele vor ihm und begann seine Rolle frei, ohne abzulesen, zu sprechen.

,,_Ist Liebe blind, so zielt sie freilich schlecht. _

_Nun sitzt er wohl, an einen Baum gelehnt,_

_und wünscht, sein Liebchen wär' die reife Frucht_

_und fiel' ihm in den Schoß. Doch, gute Nacht, _

_Freund Romeo! Ich will ins Federbett, das Feldbett_

_ist zum Schlafen mir zu kalt._

_Kommt, gehn wir…"_

Seamus ging einige Schritte davon, um daraufhin wieder zu kommen und die Jury fragend zu mustern. Harry nickte lächelnd und schaute die Lehrer an, die schon in ihre Fragebögen vertieft waren.

,,Ich glaube du kannst gehen Seamus! Viel Glück!" Harry zwinkerte und Seamus machte sich grinsend davon.

Auch er beugte sich jäh über die Pergamente und hob seine Feder.

Als er auch für diesen Schüler seine Bewertung geschrieben hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Nur noch ein Schüler und dann Schluss. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keinen geeigneten Romeo gefunden, aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern.

Der grünäugige Junge stützte seinen Kopf in seiner Hand ab, um mit seiner anderen seine Schläfe zu massieren. Er saß jetzt schon geschlagene 4 ½ Stunden hier und beobachtete irgendwelche Möchtegern-Shakespeare', wie sie versuchten den Profi heraushängen zu lassen, dabei waren es meist sowieso nur wenig talentierte Leute gewesen.

Ein Letzter noch und dann konnte sich Harry in seinen Schlafsaal begeben und sich erst einmal ausruhen, bevor er wieder aufstehen müsste, um das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen. Abendessen. Bei diesem Gedanke, bemerkte er das laute Knurren, das aus der Richtung seiner Magengegend kam. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Lehrerin, die die Hände hob, um wiederholt zu klatschen. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich Harrys Kehle. Gleich konnte er von hier verschwinden…

* * *

Okaaaaay, ich weiß Dray war noch nicht da, aber er kommt im nächsten Kapitel...großes Versprecht Finger zeig  
Und dann wird er vorsprechen...mit einigen Komplikationen...

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, bald kommt das nächste!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!!

_Love,  
Isinuyasha _


	4. Akt 4: Überzeugungskraft

Hallo, liebste Leser!

Ich habe beschlossen ein weiteres Kapitel zu uploaden.  
Disclaimer gibt's im ersten Kapitel. Dank an meine Beta ebenfalls!

In diesem Kapitel wir _Draco_**ENDLICH** _vorsprechen_.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Have Fun!

* * *

**Akt 4: Überzeugungskraft**

_Die Kritik an anderen hat noch keinem die eigene Leistung erspart._

_-Noël Coward_

„Der letzte bitte!" Diesmal öffnete sich die Tür quietschend und ein Junge, der noch in den Schatten, die die Spätmittagssonne bereits warf, verborgen blieb, trat hinein. Je näher er kam, desto mehr bekam man von ihm zu sehen. Erst die langen Beine, dann der schmale und doch muskulöse Oberkörper als nächstes sein Hals, dessen Haut weich und blass schien… Harry schluckte kurz trocken und strafte sich gedanklich für jeden seiner Gedanken. Erstens sollte er Objektiv bleiben und Leute nicht nach dem Aussehen beurteilen und zweitens war das eindeutig ein Junge und kein Mädchen, außer diese Art Mädchen hatte die Pubertät und den damit verbundenen Wachstum einiger Körperteile übersprungen.

Harry musste kurz grinsen, dieses blieb ihm allerdings im Halse stecken und brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum husten, als eine platinblonder Junge mit sturmgrauen Augen, blasser Haut und feinen Gesichtszügen hervor trat, dessen Gesicht Harry oft unruhige Nächte beschert hatte.

Äh…Nein… das war falsch ausgedrückt, nicht diese Art unruhig. Er hasste den Jungen einfach. Ziemlich sehr sogar…

Zumindest war das bis vor kurzer Zeit noch so. In den letzten Wochen glaubte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor allerdings öfter das Gefühl zu haben, ihn mehr als nur zu hassen, eher verabscheuen. Zum Beispiel in solchen Situationen, in denen ein gewisser Slytherin ihm zu nahe auf die Pelle rückte oder dumme Bemerkungen über ihn machte, was natürlich ein Dauerzustand war.

Aber als der 'Goldjunge Gryffindors', wie man ihn so schön nannte, nun dem arroganten Slytherin musterte, der gelassen und von sich selbst überzeugt vor ihm stand, überkam ihn das Gefühl, ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden anspringen zu müssen. Nein. Nicht _so_ anspringen! Eher aus Wut…genau.

Dass da noch ein anderes, klitzekleines Etwas in seinem Hirn schwirrte, das da seltsamerweise anderer Meinung war, überspielte er gekonnt.

Draco hingegen ließ seinen Blick gelassen über die Jury gleiten und blieb an Harry hängen, der ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick musterte. Als er die Jadegrünen Augen ins Visier nahm, zog er leicht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Dass Potter ihm jetzt zu sehen musste, konnte er recht wenig gebrauchen, denn die sich anstauende Wut, die er empfand, wenn er sich in seiner Nähe befand, würde ihm sicher nicht helfen seine minimale Nervosität zu überspielen.

Dass auch beim ihm eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf das Gegenteil rief, war ihm wenig bewusst.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy blinzelte einmal unbemerkt, wandte den Blick von seinem Erzfeind ab und versteifte seine Haltung. Bevor er sprach, nickte er den Lehrern und nach kurzem Zögern auch Harry zu.

„Ja, wie eben erwähnt, ist mein Name Draco Malfoy und ich bin hier, um für die Rolle des Romeo vorzusprechen." Ein siegessicheres Lächeln flog über seine Züge und verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Ich habe mich für mehrere Szenen entschieden. Einmal für die erste Szene des dritten Aktes in der Romeo, Tybalt, Mecutio und einige andere Leute sich auf einem öffentlichen Platz treffen und sich streiten. Romeo versucht die Kluft zwischen den Häuptern zu mindern. Ich bräuchte allerdings jemanden, der den Tybalt spielt, sonst hat die Szene keinen Sinn." Er blickte desinteressiert auf Prof. Vector, der allerdings seinen Blick zur Seite wandte.

„Mr. Potter? Wären Sie wohl so nett?" Harry schreckte kurz auf und nickte eilig ohne richtig seine Aufgabe mitbekommen zu haben. Er schob seinen Stuhl beiseite und erhob sich langsam, bevor er schließlich auf Malfoy zuschritt und ihn abwartend ansah. Draco hingegen war außer sich. Hätte man sein Innerstes sehen können bzw. das was sich hinter seiner Stirn befand, hätte man ein Uhrwerk gesehen, das langsam einrastete und zum Stillstand kam. Er konnte diese Szene nicht mit Potter spielen und er würde auch nicht.

Rein theoretisch hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, aber der Inhalt der Szene kam zu Nah an die Realität und verdrehte Tatsachen. Seine Augen weiteten sich untypisch und er blickte zu Prof. Vector, das siegessichere Grinsen war schon längst verschwunden.

„Aber Professor. Diese Szene kann ich nicht mit Potter spielen. Das geht rein prinzipiell nicht."

Prof. Vector erwiderte das nur mit einem verständnislosen Blick. ,,Mr. Malfoy. Jetzt haben Sie sich mal nicht so. Tybalt ist ein Feind Romeo's das wird doch sicher kein Problem sein."

„Aber-"

„Jetzt mach hin, Malfoy. Ich wollte heute noch fertig werden. Gib mir den Text damit ich einsteigen kann." Harry streckte dem Blonden eine Hand entgegen und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion. Unsicher reichte er dem Jungen-der-lebte ein Blatt Pergament, auf dem sein Text stand.

Harry überflog die Zeilen und mit jeder Zeile, die er las wurden seine Augen größer, sodass sie zum Ende hin, der Größe von Tellern glichen.

„Nun meine Herren. Auch wir haben noch etwas zu tun. Fangen Sie jetzt an?" Harry legte unsicher seinen Zettel beiseite und Draco tat es ihm gleich. Den Text konnte er bereits auswendig, genauso wie sein Gegenüber, der einmal tief durchatmete.

Harry musste beginnen, damit Draco es ebenfalls tun konnte und so setzte er seiner Stimme einen wütenden Unterton unter, was bei der Person, zu der er sprechen musste, kein Problem war.

„_Hör, Romeo! Der Haß, den ich dir schwur,_

_gönnt diesen Gruß dir nur: Du bist ein Schurke!_"

Auch Draco veränderte nun seine Miene, allerdings zu einer Gutmütigen, die allen Beteiligten, sprich der Jury und Harry, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Einen ungewohnt angenehmen, wohlgemerkt.

„_Tybalt, die Ursach', die ich habe, dich_

_zu lieben, mildert sehr die Wut,_

_die sonst auf diesen Gruß sich ziemt'._

_Ich bin kein Schurke, drum lebe wohl! _

_Ich seh, du kennst mich nicht._"

Er wandte seinen Blick traurig zur Seite. Ob er nun spielte oder nicht konnte man nicht mehr erkennen. Zu Harry's Leidwesen gab das leider einen Pluspunkt für den Blonden.

Nun war Harry wieder an der Reihe, der empört zu dem Slytherin sprach.

„_Nein, Knabe! Dies entschuldigt nicht den Hohn,_

_den du mir angetan: Kehr um und zieh!"_

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Draco auf und griff sich mit der Hand aufs Herz.

„_Ich schwöre dir, nie tat ich Hohn dir an. _

_Ich liebe mehr dich als du denken kannst, _

_bis du die Ursach' meiner Liebe weißt. _

_Drum, guter Capulet, ein Name, den_

_ich wert wie meinen halte, sei zufrieden_."

Ein Schatten, den man als Lächeln deuten konnte, wenn man wollte, flog über sein Gesicht und verschwand schnellst möglich wieder von der Bildfläche. Nach einer kurzen Stille, wurde Harry klar, dass die Szene fertig war und so begab er sich zurück zu seinem Platz.

Kurz bevor er sich auf das weiche Polster setzten konnte, räusperte sich der Eisprinz von Slytherin verhalten.

„Nun ja. Für die nächste Szene bräuchte ich Benvolio. Würden Sie diesmal die Rolle übernehmen, Prof. Vector?", fragte Draco scheinheilig, doch Prof. Vector schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Jetzt wo Mr. Potter schon steht." Er wandte sich zu dem Schüler, der in seinem Tun inne hielt und aufschaute. Resigniert seufzte er und hoffte, dass es nicht schlimmer werden würde als vorher und machte sich abermals auf den Weg vor den Tisch und somit vor den Blonden. Zum zweiten Mal bekam er ein Pergament in die Hände. Als er es fertig durchgelesen hatte, blinzelte ein paar Mal und seufzte leise, konnte er sich doch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Draco schaute kurz auf und begann zu sprechen.

„Das ist die erste Szene im ersten Akt in der Benvolio mit Romeo redet, der über sein Leid klagt." Er richtete sein Blick auf Harry, der ihn ebenfalls ansah.

„_Ach, daß der Liebesgott, trotz seinen Binden,_

_Zu seinem Ziel stets Pfade weiß zu finden!_

_Wo speisen wir? - Ach, welch ein Streit war hier?_

_Doch sagt mir's nicht, ich hört' es alles schon._

_Haß gibt hier viel zu schaffen, Liebe mehr._

_Nun dann: liebreicher Haß! streitsücht'ge Liebe!_

_Du Alles, aus dem Nichts zuerst erschaffen!_

_Schwermüt'ger Leichtsinn! ernste Tändelei!_

_Entstelltes Chaos glänzender Gestalten!_

_Bleischwinge! lichter Rauch und kalte Glut!_

_Stets wacher Schlaf! dein eignes Widerspiel! -_

_-So fühl ich Lieb' und hasse, was ich fühl! _

_Du lachst nicht?"_

Harry lächelte traurig.

„_Nein! Das Weinen ist mir näher._"

„_Warum, mein Herz?" _

Draco's Stimme bleib freundlich, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Er schien große Probleme zu haben, Potter mit 'mein Herz' zu titeln.

„_Um deines Herzens Qual_.", erwiderte Harry mit sorgenerfüllter Tonlage.

„_Das ist der Liebe Unbill nun einmal._

_Schon eignes Leid will mir die Brust zerpressen, _

_dein Gram um mich wird voll das Maß mir messen. _

_Die Freundschaft, die du zeigst, mehrt meinen Schmerz; _

_denn, wie sich selbst, so quält auch dich mein Herz…"_

Draco schaute apathisch an die Decke und schloss seine Arme um sich selbst.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klatschen. Harry, der das Gefühl hatte, einen immensen Groll gegen dieses Geräusch gehegt zu haben, schaute nun zu Prof. McGonagall, die mit ihren schmalen Lippen ein Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben definitiv Talent für die Rolle. Meinen Sie nicht auch Mr. Potter?", Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance und nickte unter aufkeimender Wut.

„Ja…", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. ,,Er scheint wirklich nicht schlecht zu sein…" Draco verschluckte sich kurz, als er dieses Kompliment, wenn man es so nennen konnte, aus Harrys Mund hörte.

„Ich denke du kannst jetzt gehen, Malfoy. Meiner Meinung nach hast du genug 'Talent' bewiesen." Mit Absicht sprach er das Wort 'Talent' so aus, als wäre es Gift.

Draco nickte, wieder mit dem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht und machte sich davon.

Genervt ließ sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Eindeutig hatte Malfoy den Lehrern gerade Anlass gegeben ihn für die Rolle zu nehmen, was ihm gar nicht in den Kram passte. Ein gefühlsloser Eisklotz als romantischer Geliebter.

Das würde überhaupt nicht lustig werden…

* * *

So das wars wieder einmal! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!Hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung, sie ist mir wirklich lieb ::knuddl::

**PS:** Für alle, die sich wundern, warum Harry den Text so schnell auswending kann:  
Er ist der Souffleur! (Oder zumindest...ahh halt ::Mund mit Tesa zukleb::) Er muss den ganzen Text können. ;P

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

**Love,  
Isinuyasha **


	5. Akt 5: Auseinandersetzung

Meine liebsten Leser,

Disclaimer gibt's im ersten Kapitel. Alles weitere am Ende des Kapitels.

Have Fun!

* * *

**Akt 5: Auseinandersetzung**

_Wer sich an das Absurde gewöhnt hat, findet sich in unserer Zeit gut zurecht._

_-Eugène Ionesco_

Als Harry wieder im Gemeinschaftraum ankam, hing bereits die Liste der Schauspieler aus, die er zusammen mit den Lehrern ausgewählt hatte. Er ignorierte die teils erschrockenen, teils schmachtenden Blicke, die auf die Liste geworfen wurden, sowie die Rufe einiger Mädchen, die so etwas von sich gaben wie 'Draco Malfoy als Romeo? Ohh… er sieht so gut aus. Ich wünschte ich wäre die Julia.' oder etwas Derartiges.  
Stattdessen eilte er die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf und rannte auf sein weiches Bett zu, auf das er sich sogleich freudig stürzte und einige Zeit darauf liegen blieb. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen, die überall verstreut herumlagen. Es war völlig ruhig im Zimmer.

Kein Mucks war zu hören, bis zu dem Moment, als jemand lauthals seinen Namen rief. Erschrocken rollte Harry von seinem Bett und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Er rieb sich sein Steißbein und schaute gespannt über die Bettkante.  
Ron kam mit Hermine, Seamus, Dean und Neville im Schlepptau ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Harry!", schrieen alle im Chor.

„Bei Merlin!!! Es gibt Leute, die einen ziemlich stressigen Nachmittag hatten und ich gehöre zu dieser Sorte. Und von Stress bekommt man bekanntlich Kopfschmerzen! Und die werden nicht besser, wenn man 30 Mal am Tag meinen Namen lauthals schreit!" Für eine Weile war es ruhig nach Harrys Ausbruch, Seamus allerdings war ja dafür bekannt, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.

„Sorry, Kumpel. Aber hast du schon den Aushang gelesen?"

„Nein! Wieso auch, ich weiß doch, was drinsteht.", erwiderte Harry stöhnend, als er versucht wieder in sein Bett zu klettern.

„Das heißt, du weißt, dass Malfoy den Romeo spielt?", murmelte Neville mit großen Augen.

„Ja!"

„Aber kann er denn überhaupt spielen?", fragte Dean herausfordernd.

„Ja!"

„Aber dann muss er ja Ginny küssen." Murmelte Hermine und Harry verstummte kurz. Der Stich, den er gerade fühlte, kam bestimmt von seinem Beschützerinstinkt Ginny gegenüber. Sicher! Woher auch sonst?! Schnell fand er wieder die Worte. Naja, eher das Wort!

„Ja!"

„WAS? Der Schleimbeutel muss was? Ich bring ihn um! Der fasst meine Schwester nicht an, nur über meine Leiche!"

„Das lässt sich einrichten, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu schreien, Ronald Weasley!", ereiferte Hermine. jetzt! Ja, Draco wird den Romeo spielen, denn er kann das leider sehr gut. Er wird Ginny küssen, da können du und ich nichts gegen machen, Ron. Vielleicht kann ich ihm den falschen Text zuflüstern, falls er ein Blackout hat, aber das ist schon das Einzige was wir tun können, um es ihm ein wenig schwerer zu machen", erklärte Harry genervt und ließ seinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen.

„Harry!"

„Ja, ja 'Mione. Ich weiß, dass das moralisch nicht korrekt-"

„Ich meinte eher, dass du eben "Draco" anstatt "Malfoy" gesagt hast…", erklärte Hermine unsicher, wofür sie ein einstimmiges Nicken bekam.

Harry saß plötzlich kerzengerade. „Hab ich nicht!"

Ungläubige Blicke, von seinen Freunden, folgten.

„Ach egal, Malfoy, Draco, ist doch alles dasselbe. Zurück zum Thema."

„Ich dachte, wir wären durch mit dem Thema?", rätselte Neville.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen, oder?!", lag da etwa ein Funken Hoffnung in seiner Stimme?

Unschlüssig schauten sich die 5 Freunde an und nickten dann.

„In Ordnung, fürs Erste lassen wir dich in Ruhe, weil du ja in so einer depressiven Stimmung bist, Harry. Aber nachher wollen wir von dir wissen, wie es Mr. Universe geschafft hat, die Rolle des Romeo zu kriegen.", rief Seamus ein, als er zur Tür schritt.

„Uh, Seamus?", als erneut alle synchron sprachen, begann Harry sich Sorgen zu machen. Alles kam ihm so vor, wie in einer überaus schlechten Soap.

„Was?", fragte der Ire über seine Schulter und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Du hast Malfoy nicht wirklich gerade Mr. Universe genannt, oder?!", piepste Dean in seltsamer Stimmlage.

Seamus Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von hell zu puterrot. ,,Das hab ich von einem der Mädchen aufgeschnappt. Nichts dabei, oder?!", empört trampelte er die Stufen, die vom Schlafsaal hinunterführten, nieder und verschwand schließlich.

„Leute, heute ist ein sehr, sehr seltsamer Tag und ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt eine Weile ausruhen, okay?!" sagte Harry und schaute erwartungsvoll seine Freunde an.

Dean nickte, Neville hob seine Hand zum Abschied, Ron klopfte Harry, leicht verwirrt vom eben geführten Gespräch, auf die Schulter und Hermine gab ihm einen Schmetterlingskuss auf die Wange.

„Falls du bis zum Essen noch pennst, weck ich dich, in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, doch bevor er eine Antwort bekommen konnte, war er schon die Treppe runter gelaufen.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das, war das bei Weitem seltsamste Gespräch, das er seit langem geführt hatte.  
So ließ er sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und kuschelte sich in seine Decke, wo er auch sogleich ins Land der Träume glitt.

* * *

Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel absolut nicht zufrieden bin, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es besser ud vorallem LÄNGER wird.

Während dieses Kapitel nur _2 1/2 Word-Seiten_ hat, hat mein neues Kapitel (das 9. Kapitel. Ich hab schon ein wenig vorgeschrieben) _9 Word-Seiten_...das heißt einiges mehr. Also freut euch auf die folgenden Kapitel!!

Special Thanks to my reviewers:

_oAmyBlacko  
LunaNigra  
Simsly  
Zissy  
Spiritofair_

_And to my Beta: Winifred _  
Und alle, die ich vergessen haben könnte!

Love,  
Isinuyasha


	6. Akt 6: Realisierung des Unmöglichen

Hey my fellow Slashers,

Ich bin echt rieeesig happy, dass euch die Story gefällt! Keine Sorge, das lange Warten hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht weiterschreibe! Ich hatte lediglich nicht die Zeit ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen. Einerseits wegen Schule, dann wegen der Veröffentlichung eines weiteren Oneshot "I'd lie" und wie gesagt zu wenig Zeit  
Aber ich würd euch nicht verlassen, keine Sorge! 

Ich hab das Gefühl. ich steigere mich in letzter Zeit. Dieses Kapitel mag euch kurz vorkommen, aber ich habe es geschafft, dass Akt 9 aus sage und schreibe 10 Wordseiten besteht!  
Während dieses Kapitel aus 2 besteht gg Akt 10 ist erst zu 1/3 fertig hat aber bereits 5 Seiten...hach ja, vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so hoffnungslos

Ihr könnt euch auf einiges freuen, wenn ihr diese Story verfolgt

Also, viel Spaß. ich weiß, ihr werdet mich schlagen wollen, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel gelesen habt, also geh ich schon mal auf Abstand griiiin

Have Fun!

* * *

**Akt 6: Realisierung des Unmöglichen**

_Kinder, die man nicht liebt, werden Erwachsene, die nicht lieben._

_-Pearl S. Buck_

Ein wütender Blondschopf stürmte währenddessen in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, vorbei an seinen Freunden.

,,Hey Draci? Was ist los?", rief Pansy und eilte ihm hinterher.

,,Hör auf mit diesem Draci, Parkinson. Du weißt nicht, zu was ich gerade fähig wäre." Draco schien wirklich ziemlich sauer zu sein und Pansy begann sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen, besonders da sich eine neugierige Menge an Slytherins hinter ihnen sammelte. Pansy knurrte und machte abrupt kehrt.

,,Blaise, sorg dafür, dass Crabbe und Goyle die Horde hier wegschaffen." Sie deutete auf die kleinen Unterstufenschüler, die schon interessiert schauten. Der schwarzhaarige Südländer nickte matt und wandte sich mit einem Ihr-habt-sie-gehört-tut-was-sie-sagt Blick den beiden Gorilla's, namens Crabbe und Goyle zu, die nur unbeteiligt nickten und sich um die Bälger kümmerten. Pansy schnappte sich daraufhin Draco's Arm und schleifte ihn die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, das er aufgrund seines Amtes als Vertauensschüler bekommen hatte.

Als beide drinnen angekommen waren, ließ sich der Blonde widerstandslos aufs Bett ziehen.

Pansy musterte ihn mittlerweile schief und bekam Angst. Draco sah wütend aus, sehr wütend.

,,Hör zu, Draco. Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist, denn wäre ich an deiner Stelle, würde ich eine Party feiern, schließlich hast du gerade den Hauptgewinn gemacht, oder nicht?!" Pansy schien genau das Falsche gesagt zu haben, den Draco's Gesicht färbte sich in ein ungesundes rot, was man bei dem Slytherin sonst nicht so oft zu sehen bekam.

Was Pansy noch mehr schockte, war, dass sich sein Gemütszustand plötzlich um 180° wendete. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die vollen, rosigen Lippen.

,,Pansy…meine Liebe. Gibt es da etwas, dass du vergessen hast, zu erwähnen? Im Hinblick auf das Stück?"

Der Schwarzhaarigen wurde übel.

Draco hatte sehr wohl die Kommentare bemerkt, die hinter seinem Rücken gemacht wurden, nachdem er die Rolle bekommen hatte. Zu Anfang waren sie mehr als befriedigend… doch dann schnappte er die ein oder andere Information über das Stück auf, die ihm den Magen umdrehte. Wie z.B. über das Thema um das es in Romeo und Julia geht oder das Küssen gewisser Leute.

,,Du Draco, ich wollte es dir sagen. Ehrlich. Ich dachte nur, wenn du es weißt, wärst du nicht hingegang-"

,,Und da hast du auch verdammt Recht, Parkinson! Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Ein LIEBES-Stück! Ich terrorisiere, ich jage anderen Angst ein, man hat Respekt vor mir! Und jetzt soll ich…ich spiele so einen…einen…kranken Typ, der dauernd von irgendwelchen Vögeln labert, die dauernd singen und von irgendwelchen Grillen, die so romantisch zirpen. Parkinson, du sitzt gerade ziemlich tief im Mist, weißt du das?"

,,Aber-"

,,Ist dir klar, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr aussteigen kann? Wenn doch, dann halten mich alle für einen Feigling und falls nicht, mach ich mich zum Affen und ruiniere mein Image."

,,Hör doch-"

,,Nein, ich werde dir bei Merlin noch mal nicht zuhören, das hat mich nämlich in diese peinliche Situation gebracht. Was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach machen? Ich kann doch nicht so ein verliebten Kerl spielen, der sie nicht mehr alle hat und am Ende verreckt! Das ist doch-"

,,Draco!!! Mach jetzt mal halblang! Lass mich doch ausreden!"

,,Wehe es kommt jetzt nichts Brauchbares aus deinem Mund, dann hex ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert und verwandle dich in einen Hermaphroditen, sodass du dich nicht mehr zwischen Frau und Mann unterscheidest!"

Pansy erstarrte augenblicklich und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

,,Hör zu Draco. Es tut mir wirklich Leid und ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wirklich. Ich dachte nur, so könntest du den Gryffs eins auswischen…bitte hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass es aussichtslos aussieht, aber es gäbe da einen Weg."

,,Spucks' schon aus!", zischte er.

,,Ein Crashkurs zum Thema Liebe!"

* * *

Erm...-weicht Gegenständen aus-  
Ich denke, ihr habt 'ne Ahnung worauf das hinausläuft, wenn nicht, dann freut euch auf was...  
Ihr denkt ihr kennt den Plot? Er fängt jetzt erst an xDD Zumindest meiner Meinung nach

Hehe...das war sozusagen ein kleines Einleitungskapitel -gg-

**Aber jetzt mal was Wichtigeres:  
**

_Angenommen, nur angenommen, Ginny würde aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht in der Lage sein, Julia zu spielen (nicht dass das der Fall sein muss...)_

_Was sollte Eurer Meinung nach der Grund dafür sein?_

a) Krankheit  
b) Krankheit o.ä. beeinflusst durch andere (Sabotage etc.)  
c) aus eigenen Stücken  
d) andere Möglichkeit 

Und Zweitens. Wenn ihr euch dann für eine der Antworten entschieden habt:_  
Wann soll Ausgewähltes eintreten?_

a) in mitten der Aufführung  
b) schon während den Proben  
c) kurz vor dem Stück  
d) andere Möglichkeit 

Wählt bitte mit. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich es auch umsetze, aber eure Meinung würden mich interessieren...

Und merkt euch: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass das auch passiert zwinker

_Love and Hugs,  
Isinuyasha_


	7. Akt 7: Die Bitte

Hey, fellow Slashers,

Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid, dass es länger gedauert hat gomenasai

Und gleich zu beginn!! NEIN, dies ist auch nicht das lange Kapitel von dem ich euch erzählt habe, das ist nämlich AKT 9!!...Ihr müsst wissen, ich schreibe immer voraus. Heißt: Ich bin momentan bei Akt 11... Akt 10 ist nun fertig und hat sage und schreibe 14 Word-Seiten.

Ich sage euch das deshalb immer, damit ihr die momentan kurzen Kapitel entschuldigen könnt Die habe ich geschrieben, als ich recht wenig Zeit hatte und unter Schulstress stand.

Dafür verspreche ich ein schnelleres Update

So und nun, lasst euch nicht ablenken! Have Fun while reading!

* * *

**Akt 7: Die Bitte**

_An unmöglichen Dingen soll man selten verzweifeln, an schweren nie._

_-Jean Giraudoux_

Splash!

Pang!

Knall!

Stöhnen!

„Na endlich, Alter. Ich dachte ich krieg dich gar nicht mehr wach! Jetzt raus aus den Federn- oh sorry- ich meine raus aus dem Bett und ab unter die Dusche, wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle."

Harry setzte sich seufzend aufrecht, schlug die warme Decke beiseite und stieg immer noch völlig bekleidet aus seinem Bett.

„Stopp, Stopp, Ron. Ich hab heute morgen schon geduscht. Also los."

,,Äh, sorry, Harry. Du solltest echt lieber duschen. Tut mir echt leid, aber du warst nicht anders wach zu kriegen. Ich schwöre es, du kannst auch 'Mione fragen, wenn du willst!" Ron hob abwehrend dich Hände, während Harry vor einen Spiegel trat, wo er auch sogleich einen Schock bekam. Er war klitschnass- seltsam, dass ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen war- völlig mit Federn bedeckt.

„Was zum Barte Merlins hast du mit mir angestellt, Ronald?!" Er wandte sich panisch an seinen rothaarigen Freund.

„Erst versucht, dich normal zu wecken, dann mit Wasser begossen und dich mit einem Kissen abgeworfen, welches dann gleich kaputt gegangen ist. Dann bist du aufgewacht. Junge, du schläfst echt, als gäb's kein Morgen! Egal, jetzt geh ins Bad!" Damit warf ihm Ron einen Stoffklumpen zu, der sich als ein Haufen Klamotten rausstellte.

„Oh Ron, sei dankbar dafür, dass du mein bester Freund bist, sonst würdest du jetzt zusammen mit Voldemort unter der Erde liegen."

Ron machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. „Glaub mir, ich bin dankbar. Bis nachher." Er winkte und schon war Harry allein im Schlafsaal.

„Idiot…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und machte, leicht verstimmt, kehrt in Richtung Badezimmer.

Nachdem Harry sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen runter, bis zur Eingangshalle, die völlig leer war, da schon alle beim Abendessen waren.

„Toller Freund", meinte Harry zu sich selbst, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Ron eigentlich auf ihn warten wollte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dein Freund wäre, Potter.", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm und der Gryffindor wandte sich abrupt um.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", keifte er den Blonden an.

„Hey, hey. Ganz ruhig, Scarhead. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich was fragen."

„Mich? Etwas fragen? Wie komm ich zu der Ehre?"

„Halt die Klappe. Das ist alles Pansys Schuld."

„Sorry, Malfoy. Ich kann dir nicht folgen."

„Kein Wunder, ich hab dich noch nie für ein helles Köpfchen gehalten. Egal, um zum Punkt zu kommen: Du musst etwas für mich machen."

„Ach, muss ich das?"

„Du sollst…du sollst etwas für mich machen." Dem Blonden war die Situation nun sichtlich unangenehmer.

„Ich soll? Was bin ich? Dein Sklave?"

„Man, Potter. Mach es nicht komplizierter als es ist. Du sollst mir helfen!"

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, um über Malfoy's Worte nach zu denken. Dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte die Situation sehr gut ausnutzen.

„Ich soll…?"

„Argh…Potter! Hilf mir einfach."

„Wie heißt das?"

„Wenn du glaubst ich bettle, dann liegst du falsch!"

„In Ordnung.", meinte Harry und machte sich bereit, die Große Halle zu betreten. Er wurde allerdings von einer Hand an seinem Arm aufgehalten.

„Stop! Okay, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte. Zufrieden?"

Harry drehte sich lächelnd wieder um. „Sehr. Also wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

Malfoy schien ein wenig unwohl, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Bei dem Stück…"

„Bei dem Stück?"

„Ja, bei dem Stück, hör auf mich immer zu wiederholen, Potter. Ich brauche so etwas wie…wie", er schaute sich nervös um. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass Harry den Eisprinz Slytherin's nervös sah. „Nachhilfe…"

Harry hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. „Wie bitte?"

„Merlin. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich nicht der Beste bin, wenn es um Gefühle geht."

„Oh mein Gott, Draco Malfoy gibt zu, in etwas nicht der Beste zu sein. Die Apokalypse naht." Harry warf die Arme in die Luft, was mit einem genervten Blick quittiert wurde.

„Hör auf mit dem Mist. Mach es nicht noch schwerer. Du sollst mir einfach helfen, die Rolle des Romeo zu spielen, damit ich mich nicht zum Affen mache."

„Und du glaubst, ich würde dir helfen, weil…" Er sah den Blonden abwartend an.

„Du ein unschuldiger Gryffindor bist, der niemandem, der Hilfe braucht, eine Bitte abschlagen kann." Draco's Augen glänzten amüsiert, als er den leicht beleidigten Blick von Harry bemerkte.

„Toll…gut von mir aus. Ich helfe dir. Aber nur, weil ich so ein naiver Gryffindor bin und niemandem eine Bitte abschlagen kann." Er verschränkte die Arme und grinste.

„Okay, dann werde ich jetzt wieder gehen", er wandte sich um, warf allerdings noch einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Ach und Potter? Kein Wort. Zu niemandem."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Als ob mir das jemand glauben würde."

Harry ließ sich immer noch ein wenig nachdenklich auf seinen Sitz zwischen Neville und Dean nieder. Ron nuschelte etwas Unverständliches, das höchstwahrscheinlich ein „Hallo" sein sollte in sein Essen und Hermine schaute ihn lächelnd an.

„Na, endlich von den Inferi auferstanden?"

„Ich schlafe nicht so fest. Ich hatte nur einen stressigen Tag und wollte gerne mal ausschlafen", erwiderte Harry und tat sich ein wenig Salat auf seinen Teller.

„Ausschlafen? Als du vom Vorsprechen kamst, hattest du gerade mal eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen! Du kannst nicht erwartet haben, ausschlafen zu können." Hermine schaute ihn nun ungläubig an.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Ich bin noch ein wenig müde und meine Nerven sind immer noch empfindlich. Wenn du wüsstest, was heute-" Harry wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihr Glas geräuschvoll abstellte.

„Apropos heute. Du wolltest unser Gespräch von vorhin beim Abendessen weiterführen. Hier sind wir."

Sie lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus taten es ihr nach.

„Leute, ihr wisst doch alles. Was wollt ihr noch wissen?", wehrte Harry eilig ab und versuchte sich seinem Essen zuzuwenden.

„Wie hat es Malfoy geschafft eine Rolle zu kriegen?", kam es gleichzeitig von Seamus und Dean.

„Er hat authentisch gespielt. Punkt. Aus. Ende. Glaubt ihr, ich war der Einzige, der in der Jury saß. Ich musste, so wie jeder andere, objektiv entscheiden. Er war wirklich nicht schlecht. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe."

Die anderen setzten sich wieder normal auf ihre Plätze, waren allerdings immer noch nicht mit dem Gespräch fertig.

„Aber glaubt du wirklich, dass er das hinkriegt? Mal alle Feindschaften beiseite gelassen. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er gerade Romeo spielen kann. Er wird wohl kaum verstehen, was es heißt unsterblich verliebt zu sein", meinte Neville grinsend.

„Die Idee ihm den falschen Text zuzuflüstern, war zwar gut, aber ich will eigentlich nicht, dass er das Stück versaut. Es spielen sehr viele mit, die wir kennen. Da wäre es doch schade- naja du verstehst", murmelte Ron und griff nach einer Schale mit Obst.

Harry überlegte kurz und starrte in seinen Tee. „Ich glaube mit ein bisschen Hilfe könnte er es schaffen" , er grinste über den Tassenrand, bevor er einen Schluck trank.

„Ha, wer kann dem schon helfen", rief Seamus lachend as und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken. Das Stück wird schon einwandfrei ablaufen", erklärte Hermine gutmütig, als sie mit einer Serviette ihren Mund abwischte.

‚Dafür werde ich schon sorgen', dachte sich Harry grinsend und schielte zum Slytherinstisch, wo er auf ein Paar silbergraue Augen traf.

* * *

Ja, das war es auch schon wieder! 

Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich euch allen für eure Kommentare und Ideen zum Ende des letzten Kapitels danke!!!

Danke, ich liebe euch!

Ehrlich gesagt sind es NUR eure Kommentare, die mich dazu anspornen, so viel zu schreiben. Sonst wäre diese Story vielleicht schon abgebrochen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so von Kommentaren abhängig bin, besonders, da ich fest daran Glaube, dass man in erster Linie für sich selbst schreiben sollte, allerdings denke ich, dass Kommentare das sind, was mich vorantreibt!

Ich hab euch wirklich lieb, glaubt mir und ich lese jedes Kommi zweimal durch!

Love ya,  
Isinuyasha

PS: Wenn ihr selbstgezeichnete H/D Bilder von mir sehen wollt:

http // isinuyasha . livejournal . com (leerzeichen weglassen)  


**Teaser (ein kleiner Einblick in das nächste Kapitel)**

___Malfoy las die Worte und schaute amüsiert in Harrys Augen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schrieb seine Antwort._

___‚Bild dir nicht zu viel auf dich ein, Potter. Gut, ich habe vielleicht ein, zwei Autogramme von dir und schlafe nachts mit einer Harry Potter Puppe, aber ansonsten…'_


	8. Akt 8: Heimliche Bewunderungen

Hello my lovely readers,

Da bin ich mal wieder und habe ein neues Kapitel im Schlepptau! Es ist ein wenig länger, als die vorherigen, aber immer noch nicht lang genug für mich! Freut euch schon einmal auf das Nächste!

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß, Disclaimer gibt's im ersten Kapitel.

DANKE an ZooArmy, die sich bereit erklärt hat mein Kapitel korrektur zu lesen. Danke Steffi, dafür kriegst du sogar 'ne Draco Puppe xD

And now, GO and have FUN!

* * *

**  
**

**Akt 8: Heimliche Bewunderungen**

_Gegner bedürfen einander oft mehr als Freunde, denn ohne Wind gehen keine Mühlen_

_-Hermann Hesse_

Am nächsten Tag saß Harry in Minerva McGonagalls Klassenzimmer zwischen Ron und Hermine, während er sich mit dem Ende seiner Feder nachdenklich übers Kinn strich.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung hielt seit geraumer Zeit eine Rede über die Vorteile, die es haben konnte, wenn man in der Lage war, alltägliche Gegenstände in Sitzgelegenheiten zu verwandeln.

Sie schritt autoritär durch den Raum, während sie mit den Augen des Öfteren interessiert über die eine oder andere Schulter blickte, um ein Blick auf die Pergamente der Schüler zu erhaschen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch fleißig mitgeschrieben wurde.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie jedes Mal lobend nickte, wenn sie an Hermines Platz vorbeiging, da diese, wie immer, vorbildliche Notizen führte.

Durch Hermines perfektes Mitschreiben fiel ihr so auch nicht auf, dass Harry nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zuhörte und seine Feder das Innere des Tintenfasses noch nicht einmal erblickt hatte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zum letzten Tag und dem eigenartigen Gespräch, das er geführt hatte, ab.

'_Soso...Draco Malfoy braucht also Hilfe..._', dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige. '_Ich frage mich warum? Er hatte wirklich gut gespielt, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe. Vielleicht braucht er nur Hilfe beim Text lernen? Nein. Wenn Draco Malfoy Harry Potter um Hilfe bitten muss, kann es nur etwas Tiefgründigeres sein_.'

Er streifte mit den Augen durch das Zimmer und hielt letztendlich bei dem Anblick eines platinblonden Hinterkopfes inne. Noch mehr Fragen sprangen in seinen Kopf, bevor er seine Feder, die er eh nicht benutzte, beiseite legte.

'_Am besten..._', er zögerte kurz. '_Frage ich ihn selbst_.'

Er hörte entfernt wie McGonagall ihrer Lektüre ein Ende setze und jeden streng aufforderte sich in Gruppen aufzuteilen. Hermine rutschte seufzend näher zu Harry, sowie Ron, der bis eben eher mäßig zugehört hatte und nun perplex seine Sachen zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor schob.

Harry jedoch, schraubte sein Tintenfass zu und packte seine Pergamente in eine Hand, bevor er hastig aufsprang.

„Professor McGonnagall! Ich möchte gerne mit Malfoy in eine Gruppe!"

Die Lehrerin hielt bei dem Aufruf erschrocken vor ihrem Pult inne, während die gesamte Klasse sich geschockt zu dem Jungen-der-lebte umdrehte.

Hermine sah Harry verwirrt an, wobei Ron nur so rot wie sein Haar anlief und den anderen Gryffindor sauer und zugleich fragend anstarrte.

„Mister Potter?", fragte die Lehrerin, als hätte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden.

„Ich möchte bitte mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten, falls das recht ist.", er neigte seinen Kopf leicht, um sein rötendes Gesicht besser zu verstecken.

'_Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee_', dachte er sich, als er selbst langsam nervös wurde und sich fragte, warum er das eigentlich getan hatte. Malfoy würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nur auslachen und beleidigen...

„Und darf ich den Grund dafür erfahren, Mister Potter?", sie schaute über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg und hatte für einen Moment eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit Albus Dumbledore.

Harry hob seinen Kopf leicht und bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie ihn eine spezielle Gruppe Slytherins irritiert anstarrte. Er ignorierte sie und einen blonden Slytherin speziell, während er McGonagalls Blick erwiderte.

„Sie haben uns aufgefordert, uns in Gruppen aufzuteilen und das ist, was ich will.", sagte er unsicher und war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht so klang, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

Wieso machte er so einen Aufwand, nur um mit Malfoy zu reden? Was war schon wieder in ihn gefahren?

„Nun, Mr. Potter, wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist. Wer wäre ich, ihn diesen abzuschlagen. Sofern das mit Mr. Malfoy in Ordnung geht, setzen Sie sich zu ihm und vollenden Ihre Arbeit.", beendete sie und nickte ihm zu, kurz bevor sie sich an ihr Pult setzte und einen Stapel Pergamente vor sich legte, den sie augenblicklich begann durchzulesen.

Harry stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte und griff nach seiner Tasche, plötzlich, allerdings, wurde er am Arm gepackt.

„Was machst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine panisch.

Der Schwarzhaarige entzog sich ihrem Griff und schaute sie nur verständnislos an.

„Ich hab nur was zu klären. Spiel nicht gleich verrückt.", er schritt von seinem Platz weg und blickte Ron an, der den Mund gerade öffnete. „Und du, Ron, fang gar nicht erst an."

Mit diesen Worten eilte er zu Malfoy, dessen Platz an der Fensterseite des Raumes war.

Er legte seine Tasche ab und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Pansy Parkinson, die gerade ihre Fingernägel inspizierte.

„Parkinson", ertönte es gebieterisch neben ihr. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte verwirrt auf und schaute zuerst Draco und dann Harry an.

„Was?", fragte sie dümmlich.

„Potter soll sich auf deinen Platz setzen.", sagte Draco gelassen, zur völligen Überraschung Harrys.

„Oh", war das einzige, das sie von sich gab, bevor sie von dem blonden Slytherin von ihrem Sitz gestoßen wurde. Sie konnte gerade noch ihr Gleichgewicht halten und schnappte sich beleidigt ihre Sachen, bevor sie sich eine Reihe weiter nach hinten zu Theodore Nott setzte.

„Setzen, Potter", kam es kurz von Malfoy.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich möchte _mit_ und nicht _für_ dich arbeiten.", erwiderte Harry genervt, ehe er sich setzte.

„Das mag sein, aber da du ja so erpicht darauf bist, mit mir zu arbeiten, kann ich auch gleich die Befehle geben. Was willst du, Potter?", meinte der Slytherin kühl, als er seine Feder in das Tintenfass tunkte und begann die Anweisungen von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue auf Grund von Malfoys eisigem Verhalten und begann ebenfalls die Sätze auf sein Pergament zu übertragen.

„Ich wollte dich fragen-"

„Dann frag."

„Das wollte ich gerade."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

„Ich bin gerade dabei, Malfoy!"

„Dann habe ich die Frage wohl noch nicht mitgekriegt."

„Das liegt daran, weil ich die Frage noch nicht-"

„Mr.Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und ihre Brille abgenommen, vermutlich damit ihr warnender Blick eine bessere Wirkung hatte.

„Ich hoffe Sie wollten nicht nur zusammenarbeiten um zu reden. Wenn das der Fall ist, können Sie auch gerne den Unterricht verlassen und dafür heute Abend eine Strafarbeit mit Mr.Filch verrichten."

„Entschuldigung, Professor.", sagten sie synchron, woraufhin sie sich einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen.

„Ich möchte keine weitere Störung von Ihnen." Als sie geendet hatte, setzte sie sich ihre Brille wieder auf und lief nun um ihr Pult herum, nur um dahinter stehen zu bleiben.

„Toll, Potter.", zischte der Blonde von der Seite und begann durch das Textbuch über Verwandlungen zu blättern.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich schuld…" nuschelte Harry und sah den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

‚_Toll, wie soll ich ihn jetzt fragen_', dachte er sich und schaute sich kurz um.

McGonagall schaute immer noch gelegentlich zu ihnen herüber, sowie Ron und Hermine; was er aber erst jetzt bemerkte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament ins Auge, das zwischen den Seiten des Buches „100 Tipps für Verwandlungen im Alltag" steckte. Er zog es unauffällig heraus und tunkte seine Federspitze in die schwarze Tinte.

‚_Malfoy, wobei brauchst du Hilfe?', _schrieb er hastig, wobei er versuchte das Kratzen der Feder so gut wie möglich zu dämmen. Er schob das Pergamentstück heimlich zum Slytherin, der es erst stutzig betrachtete und dann zu sich zog.

‚**Ich brauch keine',** kam es kurz zurück, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig schnaubte, was ihm einen warnenden Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

‚_Umso besser für mich'_

‚**Ich brauche wirklich keine, Potter'**

‚_Na dann ist ja gut. Dann brauche ich dir auch nicht zu helfen.'_

Als Malfoy Harrys Worte las, zögerte er und blickte Harry kurz in die Augen, wo er ein paar Momente hängen blieb, ehe er die Feder wieder ansetzte.

‚**Nicht Hilfe…Tipps.'**

‚_Im Endeffekt das selbe, Malfoy'_

‚**Ist es nicht, Potter. Das eine ist würdelos, das andere clever'**

‚_Wie du willst. Wobei brauchst du denn…Tipps'_

‚**Du kannst mir nicht sagen, Potter, dass du nicht wüsstest, wobei ich eventuell…Tipps…gebrauchen könnte im Bezug auf Romeo und Julia'**

‚_Ganz ehrlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Du warst nicht gerade schlecht beim Vorsprechen'_

‚**Oh, danke, Potter. Ich wusste, du warst schon immer ein heimlicher Fan von mir'**

Harry las die Worte und drehte sich prompt zu dem Blonden um, der ihn nur angrinste.

‚_Ja, oh großer Malfoy. Weißt du nicht, dass ich sogar Poster von dir habe.'_

Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter, als er seine Feder über das Material kratzte.

‚**Oho, der Goldene Junge hat gelernt Sarkasmus zu benutzen. Nicht schlecht. Passt alle auf, bald lernt er noch was Zynismus ist. Ich wette du träumst nachts von mir, Harry-mausi' **

Harry las die Worte und wurde prompt rot.

‚_Natürlich, Dray. Ich hab sogar Bettwäsche von dir. Wusstest du das nicht? Creevey arbeitet sogar für mich, um heimlich von dir Fotos in der Dusche zu machen'_

‚**Ah, so ist das, Potty. Hab dich gar nicht für einen Voyeur gehalten. Aber wie es dir beliebt. Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne einmal meinen Adoniskörper live betrachten'**

Harry drückte sich die Hand gegen den Mund, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

‚_Was für einen Adoniskörper? Meinst du den, der noch nie das Sonnenlicht gesehen hat?'_

‚**Ich möchte doch bitten, Potter. Das nennt man erotische Blässe.'**

‚_Oh natürlich. Weil Blässe ja auch so erotisch ist. Ich glaub jetzt weiß ich, warum du Zaubertränke so magst'_

‚**Ew, Potter. Das war einfach nur falsch. Meine Blässe ist erotisch und anziehend. Snapes ist nur…gruselig.'**

Harrys Mund verließ ein leises Lachen, als er die Ekelgeräusche von Malfoy wahrnahm. Er konnte sich aber noch beherrschen, ehe jemand etwas bemerkte.

‚_Meine Rede. Aber gib es zu, eigentlich bist du es doch, der mich bewundert.'_

Malfoy las die Worte und schaute amüsiert in Harrys Augen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schrieb seine Antwort.

‚**Bild dir nicht zu viel auf dich ein, Potter. Gut, ich habe vielleicht ein, zwei Autogramme von dir und schlafe nachts mit einer Harry Potter Puppe, aber ansonsten…' **

Nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste lachen; sowie Draco, der es aber bei weitem viel dezenter tat.

Leider zog das die Aufmerksamkeit von McGonagall auf sich, die geradewegs auf sie zuschritt und ihnen so schnell das Stück Pergament entzog, dass sie nicht mal Zeit hatten, es zu verstecken.

Die Lehrerin schob sich ihre Brille noch höher und versuchte die Schrift zu entziffern. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie Ihre Bewunderung füreinander für sich behalten könnten, oder zumindest bis zum Mittagessen warten um sie sich gegenseitig kund zu tun. Wären Sie nun so freundlich, endlich mit Ihren Aufgaben zu beginnen?"

Harry und Draco nickten und wandten sich, peinlich berührt, wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Als sich die Lehrerin umgedreht hatte, sahen sie sich kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an und grinsten.

‚_Super, jetzt konnte ich ihn nicht mal das fragen, was ich wissen wollte_', dachte er sich und bemerkte, wie Hermine und Ron ihn verwirrt musterten. Er mied ihre Blicke und begann zu arbeiten, diesmal wirklich.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ruhig und Harry entschied, dass er das Gespräch mit Malfoy auf später verschieben würde.

* * *

TBC...

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich weiß Draco scheint euch manchmal ziemlich OOC und glaubt mir, es ist schwer, das zu verhindern, besonders wenn er einen verliebten Kerl spielen soll, aber glaubt mir. Er wird nicht weich bei mir, zumindest versuch ich es

Ich hoffe inständig, dass das Kapitel euren Wünschen entspricht. Momentan bin ich halb fertig mit Akt 11, welcher bis jetzt us 8 Word-Seiten besteht.

Hab euch alle lieb und danke für die Kommentare!!

Wenn ich Zeit hab, werde ich euch noch erwähnen kisses**  
**

**Love,  
Isinuyasha**

**Slash a day keeps boredom at bay**


	9. Akt 9: Verwirrung und liebliche Täuschun

Hey people,

Dies ist das erste Kapitel, das endlich etwas länger ist. Seither bemühe ich mich, die Kapitel länger zu halten, was aber dazu führt, dass ich immer noch an Akt 11 hänge, der bis jetzt schon wieder aus 11 Seiten besteht...

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das in Kauf nehmen

Ich möcht euch gar nicht weiter aufhalten und nur noch schnell ZooArmy danken, die mir wieder beim korrigieren geholfen hat: _Thank you dear, I owe you_

Und nun...go and play!

_Vorhang öffnet sich..._

* * *

-

**Akt 9: Verwirrung und liebliche Täuschung**

_Sei reizend zu deinen Feinden. Nichts ärgert sie mehr._

_-Carl Orff_

-

Harry hatte es geschafft nach der ereignisreichen Verwandlungstunde mit Malfoy, seinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er konnte sie verstehen, keine Frage, allerdings hatte er gerade nicht den Nerv seine Handlungen vor irgendwem zu rechtfertigen.

Er war am Mittag, um einen kleinen Happen zu essen runter in die Küche gegangen und nicht in die Große Halle wie jeder andere; um einem Treffen und vielen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er musste sich schließlich überlegen, wie er in Ruhe mit Malfoy reden könnte.

Hätte er Ron und Hermine erzählt, er wolle Malfoy etwas fragen, hätte er zuerst erklären müssen, was er fragen wollte und warum. Das hätte dazu geführt, dass er die Nachhilfe hätte erklären müssen. Darauf hatte er beim besten Willen keine Lust.

Viele wussten um Harrys Sturheit. Wenn er etwas wollte, dachte er so lange nach, bis er auf eine zufriedenstellende Lösung kam.

Das war der Grund, warum sich Harry gerade im Raum der Wünsche befand und sich komfortabel auf einem der vielen plüschigen Ohrensessel breit machte.

‚_Ich verstehe diesen Jungen nicht! Wobei will er bitte Nachhilfe? Dieser Idiot hat das sicher mit Absicht gemacht und ich springe natürlich gleich auf seinen Köder an…_', dachte er und starrte die Decke über ihm an, die mit silbernen Ornamenten bestückt war.

Nach einer Weile, in der er nicht nur die Decke, sondern auch das flackernde Feuer im Kamin betrachtet hatte, richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen eines der weichen Kissen, die überall im Zimmer verstreut waren.

‚_Tee_', dachte er, als er kurz die Augen schloss. Keine zwei Sekunden später, stand eine Tasse mit dampfendem und wohlriechendem Inhalt vor ihm auf dem Kaffeetisch.

Er griff vorsichtig danach, sodass er sich nicht verbrühte und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

‚_Hmm'_, seufzte er innerlich, als sich der angenehme Geschmack von süßer Minze in seinem Mund verbreitete. ‚_Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wo er sich herumtreibt, dann könnte ich ihn irgendwo abfangen…_'

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sein Getränk genoss, riss er plötzlich die Augen weit auf und verschüttete beinahe den nur noch lauwarmen Tee.

‚_Natürlich! Rumtreiben!'_

Er eilte zu seiner Tasche, die er vorher achtlos im Raum der Wünsche hat fallen lassen. Er holte ein altes Pergament heraus, das sich als ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' herausstellte und hielt seinen Zauberstab darauf. (Ja, er trug ihn immer noch in der Hosentasche, entgegen aller Warnungen von Mad-Eye Moody, was selbst Hermine manchmal zur Verzweiflung brachte.)

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", sagte er und sofort begannen sich feine Linien über das Material zu ziehen, sowie Punkte, die eilig über das Papier huschten.

Smaragdfarbene Augen rasten von links nach rechts und suchten nach einem bestimmten Namen.

Da. Ein Punkt, der sich eilig von Schloss entfernte, trug den Namen „Draco Malfoy", genau die Person, mit der er jetzt reden wollte.

Er vergewisserte sich ein letztes Mal, dass der Punkt sich zum See bewegte und nicht irgendwo anders hin, bevor er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erneut das Pergament berührte.

Mit einem „Unheil angerichtet.", begannen sich die verworrenen Linien aufzulösen, bis sie völlig verschwunden waren.

Hastig packte Harry die Karte weg und griff nach dem silbrigen Stoff, seinem Tarnumhang, den er sich überzog, bevor er den Raum der Wünsche verließ.

Eilig rannte Harry vom 7. Stockwerk in das Erste und hielt gelegentlich an, damit ihn vorbeilaufende Schüler oder Lehrer nicht bemerkten.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als er sich nach einiger Zeit dem See näherte und eine Silhouette im Licht der untergehenden Sonne ausmachen konnte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf einen Felsvorsprung zu, dessen höchster Punkt gefährlich weit über dem See platziert war.

Als er dort ankam, kletterte Harry sehr unbeholfen hinauf, da er darauf achten musste seinen Umhang nicht zu verlieren und keine Geräusche zu produzieren.

Oben angekommen stellte er sich, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, hinter die andere Person, die gerade am Rand des Felsens stand und gelegentlich einen Stein ins Wasser warf.

Harry beugte sich grinsend nach vorne, so nahe, dass Harry den Geruch von Malfoy wahrnehmen konnte. Nicht dass ihn das interessierte, versteht sich.

„Stör' ich?"

Draco erschrak bei den Worten so sehr, dass er einen kurzen Aufschrei von sich gab und plötzlich ins Wanken geriet.

Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Slytherin so erschrecken würde und musste unwillkürlich lachen, was ihm allerdings schnell verging, als er bemerkte, dass der Blonde sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte und drohte über die Klippe zu fallen.

Sein Helden-Instinkt brachte ihn glücklicherweise dazu reflexartig nach Malfoy zu greifen.

Er packte ihn mit der einen Hand am Arm und mit der anderen um die Hüfte und für einen Moment glaubte er, er würde ebenfalls von der Klippe stürzen; keinen Augenblick zu spät allerdings, schaffte er es sein Gleichgewicht nach hinten zu verlagern und fiel zusammen mit Malfoy nach hinten; direkt auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Fleck.

Schwer atmend lagen beide da und erholten sich von dem Schock. Harry schaute hoch in den dunkler werdenden Himmel und hatte seine Hände noch immer um den Körper des Blonden, als dieser sich umdrehte, sodass er Harry ins Gesicht schauen konnte und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme.

Malfoys Augen funkelten gefährlich, als er dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht schaute.

„Mach so etwas; ich sag es dir nur einmal, mach so etwas nie wieder."

Harry schnaubte nur. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du dich so verdammt nah an die Kante stellst."

„Jetzt ist es meine Schuld? Ich wäre beinahe in den See gefallen, bei Salazar."

„Ja, aber ich hab dich ja gehalten!"

Draco schaute beleidigt runter in Harrys Gesicht, der mit seinem Körper ein wenig hin und her rutschte.

„Soll ich jetzt froh sein, dass der Wunderjunge mich gerettet hat?"

„Eigentlich schon, ja."

Man hörte nur ein „Pfff", als sich der Blonde zur Seite drehte und irgendetwas in weiter Entfernung anstarrte.

„Okay, oh großer Potter, warum hieltest du es überhaupt für nötig mich zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

Harry packte den Blonden überraschend an der Hüfte und versuchte ein bisschen Entfernung zwischen seinen Schritt und Malfoys Hüftknochen zu bringen.

„Nicht, dass ich darüber nicht gerne reden würde, aber es wäre wirklich um einiges leichter, wenn du von mir runter gehen würdest. Du zerdrückst gerade Teile, die mir sehr am Herzen liegen."

Draco schaute erschrocken an sich runter und musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich noch auf dem Gryffindor lag und sein Körper wirklich gefährlich nahe an anderen heiklen Körperteilen platziert war.

In sekundenschnelle sprang er auf und klopfte sich imaginären Dreck von der Hose.

„Du hättest was sagen können, Potter."

Harry lag noch immer auf dem Boden und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu erheben, als er Draco verständnislos anschaute. „Du warst zu beschäftigt, dich aufzuregen, Miss Malfoy."

Der Slytherin schaute nur erneut beleidigt und streckte eine Hand aus, um Harry aufzuhelfen.

Letzterer schaute die Hand nur skeptisch an und musste sich daran erinnern, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war, dass der Blonde ihm die Hand reichte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er sie allerdings abgeschlagen.

Nun griff er missgelaunt nach der Hand und ließ sich mit viel Schwung hochziehen, sodass er wieder einmal ins Schwanken geriet.

Nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte, ging Harry an Malfoy vorbei und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als ihm einige Male aufs Hinterteil geklopft wurde.

Geschockt drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und starrte Malfoy fassungslos an, während er seine Hände schützen auf seinen Hintern legte.

„Was bei Merlins rosa Unterhose sollte das?", rief er panisch aus.

Der Blonde lachte, was Harry zusätzlich schockte und drückt den Gryffindor an der Schulter herunter, bis er schließlich an der Kante des Felsvorsprunges saß und seine Beine über dem Abhang hingen. Immer noch grinsend setzte sich der Blonde neben Harry, der ihn fragend anschaute.

„Reg dich nicht auf, du hattest Dreck am Hintern."

„Du hättest mich einfach darauf hinweisen sollen, dann hätte ich es selbst machen können!"

Draco schaute ihn nur skeptisch von der Seite an. „Ja, weil du auch so gut siehst, wo du dreckig bist."

Harry verschränkte eingeschnappt seine Arme und schaute hinaus auf den See, wo die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand und der Himmel sich wie eine schwarze Decke über sie legte.

„Also, was wolltest du hier draußen, außer mich beinahe umbringen?", meinte Malfoy nach einigen Minuten, in denen er beobachtete wie sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen ausbreiteten.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte gerade antworten, als er bemerkte, dass er Draco kaum noch erkennen konnte, auf Grund des fast schwarzen Himmels und des durch die Wolken verdunkelten Mondes.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und war froh, dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte, sonst hätte der Slytherin vielleicht falsche Schlüsse gezogen.

„_Candela lucidus_", flüsterte er und vor ihnen erschien eine kleine Kerze, die in der Luft schwebte und ein wenig Licht spendete.

Malfoy wandte sich ihm fragend zu, bis er bemerkte was die plötzliche Lichtquelle war, die sein Gesicht sanft beschien.

„Clever, Potter, clever. So, zurück zum Thema."

Harry seufzte und schaute den anderen an und beobachtete für einen Moment fasziniert, wie die kleine Flamme der Kerze für große, flackernde Schatten hinter Malfoy sorgte.

„Ich wollte dich das Gleiche fragen, wie heute in Verwandlung. Wobei du Hilfe brauchst. Ich hab zwar zugestimmt, aber keinen Schimmer, was du eigentlich willst."

Draco grinste. „Komm, Potter. Streng dein Gehirn an. Hast du mich schon mal mit einem Mädchen zusammen gesehen?"

Harry schaute ihn verwundert an. „Na, da war Pan-"

„Beende diesen Satz und wir werden einen Goldjungen weniger haben. Und da wird Dumbledore gar nicht froh sein, da wir bis jetzt nur einen gefunden haben", unterbrach ihn der Blonde drohend und kam Harry ein bisschen näher.

„Aber ich dachte, du und Pan-"

„Potter. Gefährlich. Dünnes Eis."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, als Malfoy wiederholt näher gekommen war.

„Okay, okay. Es dachte nur immer jeder, dass-"

„Potter, am besten hältst du jetzt deine Klappe."

Ein böser Blick folgte und die Worte wurden in die Tat umgesetzt.

„Pansy und ich, waren, sind und werden nie ein Paar sein. Ich kenne sie schon seit ich klein bin und auch wenn sie eine der schlimmsten Zicken ist, die ich je gesehen habe, ist sie dennoch eine gute Freundin", er knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen und dachte an den Schlamassel, in den sie ihn gebracht hatte. „Zumindest meistens. Sie ist ein bisschen wie eine kleine Schwester. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich mit ihr zusammen komme, ist so hoch wie bei dir und der Weaselette." Der Blonde grinste mysteriös und schlang seine Robe fester um sich, als eine kühle Abendbrise über sie wehte.

Harry hatte die Augen weit geöffnet. „Woher-"

Erneut wurde er unterbrochen und langsam wurde es nervig. „Ich hab' gehört, wie du mit Granger geredet hast."

„Was? Wann?"

„Am Anfang des Schuljahres."

„Was? Worüber hab ich mit ihr geredet?"

„Granger hatte dich gefragt, warum du dich jedes Mal so komisch verhalten würdest, wenn Weasel seine Schwester erwähnte. Du hattest daraufhin gesagt, dass das Weasel erwartet, dass du mit seiner Schwester zusammen kommen würdest, du aber fändest, dass es an Inzest grenzen würde. Granger ist glaube ich ziemlich ausgeflippt, als du ihr gesagt hast, dass die kleine Weaselette nur wie eine Schwester für dich wäre."

„Da warst du dabei??"

„War schwer zu überhören, so laut wie ihr geredet habt. Außerdem sollte man keine privaten Gespräche in den Kerkern führen."

„Sie hatte mich nach einer Stunde Zaubertränke abgefangen!", verteidigte sich Harry und zog seine Robe nun auch enger um sich.

„Tja, auf jeden Fall weiß ich, wie es bei dir um Weaselette steht. Du machst ihr natürlich sinnlos Hoffnungen.", grinste Malfoy und machte eine unbedeutende Handbewegung.

„Tue ich gar nicht! Sie weiß sehr wohl, dass ich nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie habe. Was glaubst du, warum sie mit Ernie MacMillan zusammen ist? Das einzige Problem ist Ron. Er denkt ich werde einmal Ginny heiraten, fünf Kinder haben und als Auror arbeiten. Und hör auf, sie Weaselette zu nennen."

Draco schaute ihn interessiert an. „Klingt als hätte Weasel dein ganzes Leben vorausgeplant. Mir würde das tierisch gegen den Strich gehen. Hör auf damit anderen Leuten zu erlauben dein Leben zu planen. Das ist mir schon früher aufgefallen, vor Voldemorts Tod. Erst deine komischen Verwandten; frag nicht woher ich das weiß. Dann Dumbledore, dann dieser Werwolf und die ganzen Weasleys erst, die denken, sie könnten deine Zukunft bestimmen. Und ich nenne Weaselette, wie ich will. Ich weiß nicht mal ihren richtigen Namen. Gina, Ginger, Virginia?"

Harry schaute Draco eine Weile an. Er beobachtete, wie der Platinblonde von Sekunde zu Sekunde irritierter wurde, bist er letzten Endes genug hatte. „Was??"

Harry lächelte. „Dir scheint ja ganz schön viel aufgefallen zu sein."

Draco sah ein wenig ertappt weg. „Kenne deinen Feind, heißt es so schön."

„Uh huh", nickte er mit ungläubigen Blick.

„Potter…", drohte Malfoy und sah ihn warnend an.

Harry lachte befreit und hob nochmals abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich weiß, du hast Recht. Für eine lange Zeit haben andere Entscheidungen für mich getroffen. Die Mehrheit davon hatte nur negative Auswirkungen, aber was soll's? Voldemort ist tot und ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Rons Vorstellungen von meiner Zukunft folgen werde, oder? Außerdem heißt sie Ginny. Du solltest dir ihren Namen langsam merken, du musst schließlich mit ihr spielen. Ach, da wären wir wieder beim Thema."

Draco sah ihn nur fragend an.

Harry seufzte. „Okay, also angenommen ich hab dich mit noch keinem Mädchen gesehen, außer," er begegnete Dracos mörderischen Blick. „Mit der Person-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Was hat das mit dem Stück zu tun?"

„Potter, hast du mich je Händchen halten sehen? Wie ich jemanden küsse, umarme…Gedichte verfasse, einer Frau den Hof mache, ihr meine Liebe gestehe?"

Langsam begann Harry zu verstehen worauf das hinauslief.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du nicht weißt, wie du Romeo spielen sollst?"

„So in etwa."

„Aber das Vorsprechen…"

„Das war Kinderkram. Glaubst du, ich hatte irgendeine Ahnung, was ich da von mir gebe? Pansy hat mir die Bögen mit den Texten gegeben und Notizen darunter gemacht, wie ich es spielen soll! Dass ich wirklich spielen kann, war da nur ein Bonus", er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das erste Mal zu sehen, wie Malfoy seine Kontrolle verlor.

„Dein Problem ist also…", er ließ den Satz offen und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Dass ich nicht weiß, was, wie und warum Romeo etwas von Julia will.", beendete er.

„Geh mal ins Detail. Wie soll ich da helfen?"

Draco knurrte ein wenig. „Man, soweit ich weiß ist Romeo tierisch in Julia verschossen und stirbt sogar für sie.", sagte er verzweifelt und schaute Harry direkt an. „Ich habe keinen Plan warum er so einen Mist tun sollte und wie ich ihn so rüberbringen kann, wie ich es soll. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht der Typ, der Tag und Nacht Balladen verfasst und überlegt wie er der nächst besten Frau den Hof machen könnte."

„Verdammt, Malfoy. Wieso muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen? Was soll ich denn da machen?"

Malfoy drehte sich abrupt um, zog ein Bein von der Klippe weg und stütze sich auf seine Arme. „Zeig mir, Mr. Perfect, wie bei Merlin ich Romeos Gefühle rüberbringen soll und warum er sich so verhält, wie er sich verhält. Ich weiß, dass das nötig ist, um gut eine andere Person spielen zu können."

Harry war ein wenig überrascht von der Intensität seiner Worte und drehte sich von ihm weg, um den Mond, der nun nicht mehr von Wolken bedeckt war, zu betrachten.

‚_Hm, interessant. Jetzt weiß ich, was er will. Aber wie ich ihm da helfen kann, ist eine andere Frage. Halt, ich glaub ich weiß, wie ich anfangen kann_.'

Malfoy hatte sich auch wieder dem See zugewendet und schwang seine Beine nun über dem Wasser hin und her.

„Draco?", fragte Harry mit Herzklopfen und hoffte, dass es funktionierte.

Ein Paar sturmgrauer Augen wandte sich ihm verblüfft zu, da das Wort ungewohnt aus seinem Mund klang. „Was?"

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Stille.

Erdrückende Stille.

Plötzlich zuckte Draco absolut geschockt zusammen und rutschte panisch an der Klippe zurück, als er die Ehrlichkeit in Harrys Augen sah. Es kostete Harry verdammt viel Körperkontrolle, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Was zur Hölle, Potter?"

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Draco. Ich dachte…du hättest wegen mir vorgesprochen. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht auch…", er brach den Satz ab und schaute den Blonden verzweifelt an, während er auf ihn zu krabbelte.

Malfoy wusste absolut nicht, wann sich die Erde plötzlich um 180° gedreht hatte und konnte nur wie versteinert dasitzen, während der Gryffindor immer näher kam.

„Bitte, Draco. Ich helfe dir so viel du willst, aber sag was.", er kniete nun fast zwischen Malfoys Beinen und schaute dem anderen in die Augen, seinen Lippe zitterte leicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden schien Malfoy wieder zu sich zu kommen und drückte gegen die Brust des anderen, sodass dieser nach hinten fiel.

„Sag mal- Ich- Spinnst du, Potter?", stotterte er zusammen. „Was- Wie- verliebt in mich? Eher würde ich mich ertränken, als dass…Ich glaub, du solltest nach St. Mungos!"

Harry hatte eine wirklich schwere Zeit. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so einen extremen Drang verspürt zu lachen. Sein Gesicht verriet davon allerdings nichts.

Harry gab nicht auf, erhob sich und setzte sich so schnell auf Dracos Schoß, dass dieser gar keine Zeit hatte zu handeln. Er legte die Arme um dessen Schulter und kam ihm näher.

„Bitte, Draco. Eine Chance. Ich werde dich nicht nerven, versprochen. Nur…bitte…", er schaute Malfoy flehend an.

Malfoy versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff zu lösen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Potter, hör auf. Ich meine es ernst. Du kannst dir deine Gefühle sonst wohin stecken. Vergiss die Nachhilfe. Du bist krank. Ich bringe Pansy um. Geh runter, Narbengesicht.", er versuchte sich heftig zu wehren, als Harry plötzlich begann zu lachen. Er musste so hart lachen, dass er sich mit einer Hand den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen an Malfoy klammerte.

Malfoy schaute ihn ratlos und sauer an, solange bis Harry sich erholt hatte.

„Du bist knallhart durchgefallen, Malfoy."

„Bitte WAS?", fragte er etwas lauter als nötig.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich in dich verknallt bin, oder?"

„Aber- du- das war so echt! Potter, warum hast du das gemacht?", er war so außer sich, dass er gar nicht mehr bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch auf ihm saß.

Harry grinste. „Das war der erste Teil deiner Nachhilfe."

Der andere schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Eine Sache, die Shakespeare rüberbringt, ist, dass Gefühle wunderschön sind, aber auch verletzen können. Romeo liebt Julia über alles, aber durch den Zwist zwischen den Familien können sie nicht viel tun; was beide sehr verletzt. Der beste Weg Romeos Handlungen nachzuvollziehen ist, Malfoy, wenn du das Prinzip verstehst und selber lernst, wie man mit Gefühlen umgeht."

Draco schaute ihn nur skeptisch an und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, die Tatsache, dass Harry auf ihm saß, völlig vergessen.

„Gefühle sind wichtig und zerbrechlich. Regel Nummer Eins: Behandle anderer Gefühle, so wie deine eigenen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Draco nickte nur ein wenig und schaute Harry direkt an. „Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Du hast mich überrumpelt, natürlich raste ich aus. Hast du mich schon jemals nachsichtig erlebt, Potter?"

Harry grinste nur. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber das wollen wir ja ändern. Verstehe was Romeo fühlt und warum, dann klappt auch das Spielen. Was dein Verhalten angeht. Natürlich warst du überrascht," er ignorierte das Schnauben des Blonden „aber denk in dem Moment daran, wie es mir geht. Geh es langsam an. Bring der Person behutsam bei, dass du nichts für sie empfindest", sagte er und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, bis er in Gelächter ausbrach. „Ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass du so nett handeln könntest, aber es zu erklären kann nicht schaden."

Draco grinste nur schief. „Ich denke, ich hab mich erheblich verbessert. Wir haben den Abend überstanden ohne uns umzubringen."

Harry erwiderte die Geste und nickte. „Stimmt, nicht schlecht, Malfoy. Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so hoffnungslos."

Malfoy grinste nur, änderte jedoch schlagartig seinen Gesichtsausdruck.. „Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe zu sagen, dass du einige meiner liebsten Körperteile einengst."

Harry schaute, so wie Malfoy vor ihm, an sich herunter und sprang schnell vom Schoß des Blonden, der seine Oberschenkel fest drückte.

„Ich glaube meine Oberschenkel sind eingeschlafen, verdammt."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er die Arme hob und sich streckte. Als er sie wieder senkte, hielt er Malfoy die Hand entgegen, der diese nun, wie er vorhin, skeptisch musterte.

„Komm, Malfoy. Es ist spät. Wir sollten rein, das Abendessen fängt bald an."

Malfoy zögerte nicht mehr lange, ehe er nach der Hand griff und sich hochziehen lies.

Sie standen für einige Minuten in unangenehmer Stille nebeneinander, bis Harry sich von ihm abwandte und begann den Felsvorsprung hinabzuklettern, den Tarnumhang längst wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut.

„Komm schon. Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Malfoy grinste nur und folgte Harry. „Wann sehen wir uns das nächste Mal?"

Harry sprang von dem letzten kleinen Vorsprung und rieb sich die Hände an seiner Robe, um den Dreck von den Felsen von seinen Händen zu kriegen.

Plötzlich schaute er Malfoy an und hob eine Augenbraue, wobei er dem Slytherin extrem ähnelte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie das klang, Malfoy?"

Malfoy tat es Harry nach und schaute seine Hände angeekelt an, bis er Harry ebenfalls entgegenblickte und über seine Worte nachdachte. Dann verschränkte er seine Arme und schaute genervt. „Du weißt, was ich meine, Potter."

Harry grinste und schritt in Richtung Schloss. „Okay, vielleicht weiß ich das."

„Also?"

„Wir werden sehen. Es wird sich schon ergeben."

„Wie soll sich das ergeben?"

„Wenn ich merke, dass du meine Hilfe mal wieder dringend nötig hast, werde ich die edle Jungfrau Malfoy retten."

Der Blonde schubste Harry zur Seite, sodass dieser ins Stolpern geriet. „Reiß die Klappe nicht so auf, Potter. Versuch erst gar nicht so einen Stunt wie eben noch einmal abzuziehen. Das klappt jetzt nicht mehr."

„Schade eigentlich. Dein Gesichtsausdruck wäre es wert, es noch einmal zu versuchen."

„Wag es…" er schritt drohend auf Harry zu.

Harry grinste und rannte nun den steinigen Weg hoch zum Schloss entlang, während er über seine Schulter zu dem Blonden blickte. „Mach's gut, Malfoy. Halt immer ein Auge offen. Du weißt nie, wann ich zuschlage."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und eilte den restlichen Weg zum Schloss.

Draco blieb einen Moment stehen, ließ den Wind durch seine Haare wehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Oh man, Pansy. Auf was hab ich mich da eingelassen?"

-

* * *

I hope you liked it! 

Ich würde mich über Feedback und dergleichen freuen und hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Ich hab ich nichts mehr von mir zu geben, bis auf ein "bis zum nächsten Mal"

Love,  
Isinuyasha


	10. Akt 10: Missratenes Schicksal

Hey my lovely readers,

Ich bin mir sichee, ihr wollt eine Erklärung, richtig?  
Antworten hier:

Q:"Verdammt warum hat das so lang gedauert?"  
A: Ich hab am 21th July 2007 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in genau 21 h gelesen und ich war fertig xD Ich will hier nichts verraten, da einige von euch, das Buch sicher erst noch lesen werden, allerdings hat mir der 7. Band den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.  
Das Buch allgemein hat mir eher nicht gefallen, ich kann leider allerdings nicht ins Detail gehen, das wäre nicht fair. Ich sage nur so viel: Es hat mich komlett demotiviert, obwohl es auch schöne Aspekte hatte.

Q: "Geht das in Zukunft auch so langsam?"  
A: Ich hoffe doch, dass das nicht der Fall ist xD Der nächste Akt ist bereits fertig und er hat in Word ca. 20 Seiten...also keine Sorge  
Falls es allerdings doch langsamer gehen sollte mit dem Updaten, liegt das entweder an Schule oder ähnlichem

Q: "Können wir jetzt endlich lesen?"  
A: Bitte, bitte tut euch keinen Zwang an xD

Q:"Noch irgendwas, dass wir wissen sollten?"  
A: Eigentlich nicht, außer dass ich im zeichnerischen Bereich wieder kreativer geworden bin. Wer meine neunen H/D Bilder sehen will, kann diese Seite hier besuchen: http://isinuyasha. nun...lest das langerwartete Kapitel! (Nur wenn ihr wollt, versteht sich)

* * *

**Akt 10: Missratenes Schicksal**

_Man wird vom Schicksal hart oder weich geklopft, es kommt auf das Material an._

_- Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach_

Harry machte sich am nächsten Morgen schon auf die Konfrontation mit seinen Freunden bereit, die bereits beim Frühstück waren, als er von Dean abgefangen wurde.

Der dunkelhäutige Junge, der noch ziemlich verschlafen aussah, rannte auf Harry zu, welcher gerade durch das Portraitloch verschwinden wollte.

„Hey Harry, warte mal!"

Angesprochener machte abrupt halt und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der ihm in seinen Pyjamas entgegeneilte.

„Morgen, Dean. Was' los?"

„Hedwig hat einen Brief auf dein Bett fallen lassen. Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht wichtig."

„Wieso hat sie den Brief nicht zusammen mit der Morgenpost gebracht?"

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schulter und gähnte. „Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, vielleicht ist es wichtig. Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, Harry."

Harry grinste ihn nur an und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er gähnend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum torkelte. Danach schritt er eilig die Treppen zum Jungeschlafsaal hinauf. Oben aufgekommen, sah er sofort, dass auf seinem bordeauxfarbenen Bettbezug ein weißer Umschlag lag.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand und öffnete das Siegel auf der Rückseite, bevor er begann zu lesen.

‚_Mr. Potter,_

_Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass am morgigen Nachmittag, die erste gemeinsame Probe stattfinden wird._

_Ich habe bereits sämtliche Mitglieder des Theaterkurses davon unterrichtet. Ich bitte Sie höflichst allen Darstellern des Stückes außerhalb der Gruppe rechtzeitig Bescheid zu sagen._

_Die Probe wird im Theaterraum um ca. 16.00 Uhr abgehalten._

_Requisiten und Accessoires werden von der Schule bereitgestellt._

_Einen schönen Tag, wünsche ich Ihnen,_

_Professor Sinistra'_

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, faltete er ihn wieder zusammen und legte ihn auf seinen Nachtschrank.

‚_Okay, also wissen die meisten schon Bescheid. Fehlen nur Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones…naja Finch-Fletchley kann die Nachricht ja an sie weiterleiten. Dann noch Seamus und…Malfoy. Obwohl. Vielleicht hat ihm Parkinson schon Bescheid gesagt?'_

Er führte immer noch eine innere Diskussion, ob er Malfoy Bescheid sagen sollte oder nicht, als er den Gang zur Großen Halle entlang lief.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er sah wie Justin mit seinen Hufflepuff Freunden die Große Halle betreten wollte.

„Hey, Fin-Justin! Wart einen Augenblick", rief er über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg, die ebenfalls zu spät zum Frühstück erschienen.

Der Junge mit den lockigen Haaren drehte sich um und suchte die Menge nach der Person ab, die ihn gerufen hatte. Als seine Augen auf Harry fielen, blickte er ihm skeptisch entgegen.

Man sah wie er seinen Freunden sagte, sie sollen vorgehen und wartete, bis Harry ihn erreicht hatte.

Harry lief eilig auf ihn zu und kam vor ihm zum Halt. „Ich soll euch von Sinistra sagen, dass morgen Nachmittag um ca. 16.00 Uhr die erste Probe stattfindet."

Justins Blick war nun weniger verdächtig und er nickte kurz. „Okay und wo?"

Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar und überlegte kurz. „Weißt du wo der Theaterraum ist?"

Justin hob seine Augenbrauen. „Hogwarts hat einen Theaterraum?"

„Ja, das hatte ich früher auch nicht gewusst. Hm, der Ort ist schwer zu beschreiben. Du kennst doch die Marmortreppe im sechsten Stock, die zur nächsten Etage führt, oder?" Er erhielt als Bestätigung ein interessiertes Nicken. „Links neben der Treppe hängen einige Bilder. Das Gemälde mit der betrunkenen Prinzessin kann man während der Proben ohne Passwort aufklappen. Dahinter ist es, okay?"

Justin grinste. „Okay. Ich geb das am besten auch an Susan weiter."

„Danke. Also bis morgen", er winkte Justin zu und sah wie er sich dem Hufflepufftisch näherte und sich zu Susan beugte.

Harry stand indessen unschlüssig im Türrahmen und wurde ab und zu von vorbeikommenden Schülern komisch angeschaut.

Letztendlich nahm Harry seinen Mut zusammen und fixierte seinen Blick auf den blonden „Schönling", wie ihn manche nannten und womit sie durchaus Recht-

‚_Halt_', dachte er sich und öffnete seine Augen ein wenig weiter. ‚_Hier aufhören und nie wieder drüber nachdenken. Verleugnung ist dein Freund, Harry._'

Okay, also beobachtete er den blonden…was auch immer, solange bis dieser den Blick bemerkte und von seinem Essen aufschaute.

Nach einer Weile, in der Harry immer noch schräge Blicke zugeworfen bekam (langsam auch vom Gryffindortisch), trafen Malfoys Augen endlich auf Harrys.

Der Schwarzhaarige machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand, die Malfoy zeigen sollte, dass er herkommen sollte. Angesprochener allerdings hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an, was das Interesse der anderen Slytherins weckte, die ihn nun auch feindselig anstarrten.

Harry wurde nervös und fragte sich, warum er sich dauernd in diese Situationen brachte.

Er stieß den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, erleichtert aus, als sich Malfoy mit einer Serviette den Mund abtupfte (reinblütig durch und durch, dachte sich Harry) und sich erhob.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ein eigenartiges Déjà-vu, als er bemerkte, wie er erneut warnende Blicke vom Gryffinortisch zugeworfen bekam und er wiederholt mit Malfoy reden wollte.

Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, als Erwähnter plötzlich vor ihn trat und ihn abwartend anschaute. „Was ist denn? Willst du mich schon wieder ausquetschen oder planst du schon unser nächstes Date?"

Mittlerweise grinste Malfoy und verschränkte seine Arme, während Harry nur lachte.

„Ich hab dir gestern erst meine Gefühle gestanden und du bist schon heiß auf ein Date?"

Der Blonde wollte ihn gegen die Schulter schlagen, aber Harry wich geschickt aus.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter. Das ist nicht witzig", meinte er, schaute aber amüsiert.

„Oh doch, das ist es. Nein, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil Sinistra für morgen Nachmittag eine Probe angesetzt hat."

Malfoy verlor seinen amüsierten Ausdruck und ließ die Arme sinken. „Probe? So bald? Potter, das geht nicht! Sag ihr, sie soll es verschieben!"

„Wieso denn? Außerdem kann ich das nicht. Es weiß schon jeder Bescheid, außer Seamus, dem muss ich es noch sagen."

„Wieso, fragst du?? Aus den Gründen, die ich dir gestern genannt habe! Deshalb!"

Harry bleib für einige Momente ruhig und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Okay, weißt du was? Wir legen heute Abend unsere eigene Probe ein."

„Unsere eigene?", fragte der Slytherin perplex, was man ihm allerdings nicht ansah, da er äußerlich immer noch die Ruhe selbst war.

„Die Nachhilfe. Wir treffen uns heute Abend und ich bereite dich auf morgen vor."

„Aber-"

„Was nun? Entweder du nimmst die Hilfe an und überlebst morgen ohne größere Fauxpas oder du bleibst stur und blamierst dich und dein Image."

Draco war überrascht, wie vehement Harry seine Meinung klar machte. Er brummte.

„Du bist zu überzeugend für einen Gryffindor, Potter. In Ordnung, wir treffen uns heute."

Harry nickte zufrieden und grinste. „Geht doch."

„Ja ja, halt die Klappe. Was machen wir eigentlich? Ziehen uns Kleidchen an und zitieren Gedichte? Und wo überhaupt?" Der Blonde gestikulierte fragend mit seinen Händen.

„Was wir machen, wirst du schon sehen. Ich hol dich vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gegen 6 Uhr ab. Frag nicht woher ich weiß, wo der ist."

Draco sah für einen Moment so aus, als wollte er noch nachhaken, grinste jedoch lediglich. „Potter der Kavalier holt mich von meinem Gemeinschaftsraum ab, wie süß."

Er drehte sich um und begann zum Slytherintisch zu laufen, als sich Harry allerdings auch in Bewegung setzte, hörte er Dracos Stimme noch einmal.

„Aber bitte ohne Pralinen und Rosen, Potter."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und ging zu seinen Klassenkameraden. Er wollte sich an seinen gewöhnlichen Platz setzen, der war allerdings von Seamus besetzt, also setzte er sich neben ihn.

Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen und bestrich seinen Toast mit Marmelade.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich nur komisch an, ehe sie sich wieder zu Harry drehten.

„Was war das?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Was?", entgegnete er unschuldig, was mit einem Zungeschnalzen von Hermine quittiert wurde.

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, das hatten wir schon. Was hast du in letzter Zeit mit Malfoy zu tun?", hakte Hermine neugierig und zugleich ungeduldig nach.

Harry schluckte ein Stück Toast und legte es danach beiseite. Er stützte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab und schaute seine Freunde an, als wäre alles völlig selbstverständlich.

„Es geht um das Stück," , meinte er schlicht und schaffte es so sogar, seine Freunde nicht anzulügen.

Hermine zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ach und da macht ihr jetzt einen auf Kumpel?"

„Machen wir doch gar nicht!", rief der Schwarzhaarige empört und lehnte sich zurück.

Rons Stirn legte sich in falten und er sah wütend aus. „Natürlich machst du das und das weißt du. Wenn du schon lieber Zeit mit dem Frettchen verbringst, dann sag wenigstens warum."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher. Seine Freunde schienen wütender zu sein, als er dachte.

„Ich hab nicht gelogen, es geht um das Stück. Sinistra hat mir aufgetragen allen zu sagen, dass morgen die Proben sind."

Ron verlor seinen wütenden Blick und schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein. Hermine hingegen schaute noch ein wenig skeptisch.

„Aber da-"

Sie wurde abrupt von Seamus unterbrochen, der sein Besteck fallen gelassen hatte und Harry erschrocken musterte. „Morgen sind Proben??"

Angesprochener drehte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn und hob verblüfft die Brauen. „Eigentlich schon…Ist das nicht gut?"

Der Ire öffnete die Augen weit. „Bist du verrückt?? Dann muss ich ja noch üben!"

„Aber dafür sind die Proben doch da. Zum Üben", erklärte der Junge mit der Brille verwirrt.

„Aber ich muss vor dem Üben üben! Sonst mach ich mich in der Probe doch zum Affen!"

„Ich glaube, du hast das Konzept von Proben noch nicht ganz-"

„Doch hab ich, aber ich kann doch nicht unvorbereitet zu den Proben kommen."

„Du KANNST dich ja auch gar nicht drauf vorbereiten! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was wir morgen proben!?" Harry wurde immer irritierter und verstand die Sorge des anderen nicht.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Harry", sagte er nun leiser und ein wenig kontrollierter „ich will nicht, dass Sinistra in der Probe bereut, mich gewählt zu haben. Du hast ja nichts zu verlieren, du bist sowieso gut."

Harry lachte nur und schlug Seamus gespielt auf den Rücken. „Sei ruhig. Ich hab dich schon spielen sehen, mach dich doch nicht verrückt."

„Du hast leicht reden. Kannst du mir nicht helfen?", fragte Seamus mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

Harry sah erstaunt aus. „Was?"

„Mir helfen. Heute. Bitte, nur noch einmal ein bisschen den Text durchgehen."

Nachdem Harry begriffen hatte, was der Ire von ihm wollte, schaute er den anderen entschuldigend und extrem peinlich berührt an. „Ich kann nicht."

Nun war Seamus an der Reihe, verblüfft zu schauen. „Wieso nicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute unsicher von einem Punkt zum anderen.

„Ich…uhm…hab heut schon was vor. Sorry, Seamus."

Hermine fühlte sich nun lange genug ignoriert und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich dachte, du hättest deinen Aufsatz schon fertig?"

„Hab ich ja auch", erwiderte er verwirrt. „Na und?"

„Was hast du sonst vor?"

„Eh…"

Ron hob sein Messer, mit dem er eben sein Brötchen geschmiert hatte, und zeigte damit auf Harry. „Und Quidditchtraining ist in nächster Zeit auch nicht."

Harry rieb sich seine Hände nervös unter dem Tisch, während ihn seine Freunde abwartend ansahen. „Ich wollte- Ja, ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek. Wegen, wegen Kräuterkunde! Ja"

Von Ron bekam er einen ungläubigen Blick zugeworfen. Hermine lächelte freudig.

„Super, da wollte ich auch noch hin. Ich komm mit!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hermine, ich denke-"

Seamus stellte sein Glas, von dem er gerade getrunken hatte, grinsend ab. „Ich glaube du solltest nicht mitgehen, Hermine. Ich denke unser Goldjunge hat ein Date."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Ron verschluckte sein Essen.

„Nein! Harry?", rief Hermine.

„Uhm…nein eigentlich. Ich hab kein- wisst ihr, ich kann heut einfach nicht."

„Natürlich Harry", nickte Seamus grinsend und sah so aus, als glaubte er Harry kein bisschen. „Ich versteh schon, ich kann auch mit Dean üben."

„Seamus, wirklich-"

„Ich find es verdammt unfair, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast, man", warf der Rotschopf genervt ein und klapperte mit dem Messer auf seinem Teller herum.

„Meine Meinung. Das erklärt, warum du gestern Abend weg warst", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Harry sah sie alle panisch an, da er gar nicht mehr zu Wort kam.

„Außerdem ist sie meine Schwester!" Ron hatte nun das Messer beiseite gelegt und tippte stattdessen mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. „Wehe du fasst-"

„Verdammt, ich bin nicht mit Ginny zusammen!", rief der Schwarzhaarige empört.

„Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen?", fragte Dean, der sich gerade an den Tisch setzte.

„Nein!", rief der betroffene Gryffindor, der sich die Haare raufte.

„Ach nicht? Wer ist dann das glückliche Mädchen?", hakte Seamus nach.

„Ich bin mit keinem Mädchen zusammen, bei Merlin!"

„Nicht? Okay, wer ist der glückliche Junge?", warf Dean interessiert ein.

„WAS?"

„Harry ist mit 'nem Jungen zusammen?" Nun hatte Neville auch die Diskussion um ihn herum bemerkt.

„Nein, nein, nein. Stop. Haltet die Klappe!", rief der Junge-der-lebte mit gehobenen Händen und extrem lauter Stimme, sodass auch weiter entfernt sitzende Schüler ihn ansahen.

Überraschenderweise wurden alle still.

„Kein Junge, kein Mädchen. Kein Date, keine Beziehung. Einfach keine Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und schulterte seine Tasche, bevor er mit eiligen Schritten durch die Tore verschwand.

Harrys Freunde sahen sich eine Weile zögernd und zugleich ratlos an.

Genervt entfernte sich Harry immer weiter von der Großen Halle und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

‚_Tja, ist das nicht toll gelaufen? Harry wo reitest du dich immer rein!? Erst die Sache mit Malfoy, jetzt das. Verdammte Freunde wollen sie sein. Wächter, das sind sie. Ich hab keinen Bock jeden meiner Schritte rechtfertigen zu müssen. Sie meinen es gut, aber…verdammt. Keine gute Taktik mir das zu beweisen…_', dachte er sich.

Als er um die nächste Ecke ging, fielen einige Blätter, die halb aus seiner Tasche gehangen hatten, da er sie eben so grob getragen hatte, heraus und er musste sich bücken. Er sammelte fluchend die einzelnen Pergamente auf und hörte hinter sich schnelle Schritte, die er allerdings ignorierte, da er sich auf das Aufsammeln konzentrierte.

Plötzliche ging alles ganz schnell. Ein schweres Gewicht stolperte über ihn und fiel nicht gerade grazil auf den Boden. Harry wurde von der Wucht mitgerissen und landete neben dem Körper, der in diesem Moment stöhnte und ächzte, während er sich versuchte zu erheben.

„Verdammt,", fluchte eine raue Stimme, die Harry nur entfernt bekannt war. Die unbekannte Person erhob sich und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten. Harry hingegen lag immer noch auf dem Boden und wurde mit einem kräftigen Ruck vom Boden gezogen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Potter?", meckerte ihn ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit einer Slytherinkrawatte an. Blaise Zabini.

Harry gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. „Aufpassen? Ich? Du bist doch mit High Speed in mich hineingerannt!"

Blaise rollte nur mit den Augen und bückte sich genervt, als er Harrys übrige Pergamentblätter aufhob und sie ihm überreichte. Der Gryffindor nahm sie nur überrascht entgegen.

„Keine Sorge, ich will dich nicht beißen, Potter. Ich soll dir nur was ausrichten."

„Das wäre?"

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht, aber Draco hat gesagt, du kapierst es schon. Ich hab zwar gesagt, dass ich das bezweifle-"

„Zabini", sagte Harry ungeduldig und gestikulierte abwartend mit seinen Händen.

„Ja ja. Also, er hat wortwörtlich gesagt: ‚6 ist zu spät, 5 wäre besser, er bräuchte mehr Zeit.'"

Harry überlegte kurz und nickte. „Alles klar, sag ihm, dass ich da bin."

„Sag nicht, du hast das verstanden", meinte Zabini zweifelnd.

Harry grinste nur. „Doch hab ich. Danke Zabini."

Damit wandte sich Harry abrupt von seinem Gegenüber ab und ging den dunklen Gang entlang. Blaise Zabini schnaubte nur und entfernte sich ebenfalls, um Draco die neue Nachricht zu überbringen.

Kurze Zeit später kletterte Harry die Leiter zum Klassenraum für Wahrsagen hinauf.

Als er durch die Deckenklappe stieg, kam ihm wie immer eine dicke Nebelschwade entgegen, die unausstehlich nach Kräutern und billigem Parfum roch.

Der Dunkelhaarige entschloss sich durch den Mund zu atmen und rieb sich die Augen, da ihm kurz Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Als es sich wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte, seufzte er erleichtert und setzte sich zu Ron, der überraschenderweise schon da war.

Er ließ sich missmutig auf seinen Platz fallen und tat es Ron nach, der seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gestützt hatte und kurz vorm Einnicken zu sein schien, was man daran merkte, dass er Harry noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Plötzlich allerdings betraten die letzten Schüler den stickigen Raum und schon wuselte die verrückte Lehrerin an allen vorbei.

„Hallo, meine Lieben. Heute werden wir uns mit den verschiedenen, altertümlichen Bräuchen und Arten des Weis- bzw. Wahrsagens beschäftigen. Kann mir jemand einige alte Methoden nennen?"

Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, wenn überhaupt, und Ron hatte Harry immer noch nicht bemerkt, da er nun völlig eingeschlafen war.

Als Harry das erste Mal von einem Stück Pergament getroffen wurde, machte er sich keine Gedanken.

„Ja, Miss Brown?", piepste die Lehrerin erfreut darüber, dass tatsächlich jemand Spaß an ihrem Unterricht zu haben schien.

Angesprochenes Mädchen lächelte stolz und grinste Parvati an, die neben ihr saß.

„Da gäbe es zum Beispiel die Geomantie, die Weissagung durch das Element Erde, dann die antike Stichomantie, worin man eine Frage stellt und dann auf ein beliebiges Wort in einem Text zeigt, das dann als Antwort dient und noch die Rhabdomantie, aus der Dinge wie die Wünschelruten hervorgehen." Zum Ende ihrer Aufzählung grinste Lavender zufrieden und nickte zu sich selbst.

Professor Trelawney schob ihre Brille so weit hoch, dass die Gläser fast in Berührung mit ihren Glubschaugen kamen. Sie legte ihre Hände ineinander und nickte enthusiastisch.

„Perfekt, Miss Brown. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Arten, aber das waren einige der Wichtigsten. Heute allerdings werden wir uns mit der Hydromantie beschäftigen. Der Kunst des Wahrsagens durch Wasser. Holt bitte Eure Bücher heraus und nehmt Euch eine Schüssel Wasser von meinem Pult."

Harry bemerkte, wie sich die Leute um ihn herum erhoben und tat es ihnen nach. Er schüttelte Ron an der Schulter wach, welcher sogleich erschrocken aufsprang und vor sich hin murmelte. „Keine Spinnen! Nicht in meine Unterwäsche!" Nach einer kurzen Zeit bemerkte er, wo er war und sah Harry verwirrt an. „Hey Harry, hab dich gar nicht bemerkt. Was sollen wir machen?", fragte der Rotschopf benebelt.

„Eine Schüssel Wasser holen."

„Wozu?"

Der Schwarzhaarige kratze sich am Kopf und bemerkte verwundert wie seine Hände etwas Festes berührten. Es war ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament. Er holte es aus seinen Haaren und schaute es verwundert an. Ron, der immer noch vor ihm stand, musterte ihn fragend.

Schnell steckte er das Papier in seine Tasche und wandte sich wieder dem anderen zu.

„Daraus wahrsagen, denk ich."

„Aus Wasser?", erwiderte der andere zweifelnd.

„Keine Ahnung, denk schon. Holen wir einfach Schüsseln und schauen, was die anderen machen."

Der Rothaarige nickte und so gingen sie beide zum Pult und holten sich je eine Porzellanschale, die mit klarem Wasser gefüllt war.

Sie setzen sich wieder an ihre Plätze und starrten die Flüssigkeit vor ihnen ratlos an.

Gerade als sie schon jemand anderen um Hilfe bitten wollten, begann Trelawney zu sprechen.

„So, meine Lieben. Stellt die Schale nun vor Euch ab und wartet bis die Oberfläche völlig still ist. Nehmt die Bänder, die auf Eurem Tisch liegen. Ja genau, die weißen Bänder, an denen ein Stein befestigt ist. So und nun haltet Ihr das Band über die Oberfläche und tunkt den Stein einmal kurz hinein. Es werden sich kleine Wellen bilden, schlagt daraufhin Euer Buch auf und deutet, was Ihr seht." Die Lehrerin gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen und rannte von einem Tisch zum anderen, um zu kontrollieren, ob auch jeder sie verstanden hatte.

Harry und Ron schnaubten zur gleichen Zeit genervt und schauten sich grinsend an, bevor sie ihre Bücher herausholten.

Sie machten das, was ihnen gesagt wurde und tunkten die schwarzen Steine einmal ins Wasser, was die Oberfläche in Bewegung versetzte.

Harry wollte gerade beginnen seine Wellen zu deuten, als erneut ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament auf ihn geworfen wurde und in sein Wasser fiel. Er zog es schnell heraus und entfaltete es genervt.

In großen roten, verwischten Buchstaben stand geschrieben: „Harry HAT EIN DATE! Gezeichnet, dein liebster Seamus"

In Rekordschnelle lief Harry rot an und drehte sich so schnell mit seinem Kopf nach hinten, dass sein Nacken schmerzte. Seamus grinste ihn an und zwinkerte anstößig. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich schnell wieder nach vorne und steckte seine Hand in seine Hosentasche, nach dem anderen Pergament suchend. Als er es gefunden hatte, entfaltete er es vorsichtig.

Die Worte: „Harry und ein Junge sitzen auf 'nem Baum und K-Ü-S-S-E-N!" sprangen ihm sofort entgegen.

Er zerknüllte beide Zettel panisch, doch schon kam ein weiterer angeflogen.

Diesmal allerdings zerknüllte er ihn sofort, da ihm ein Blick genügte.

„Harry und Mr.X treiben es so:", stand es geschrieben, woraufhin eine sehr detaillierte und sich bewegende Zeichnung der „menschlichen Kopulation", wie es Tante Petunia einmal genannt hatte, folgte.

In Windeseile wurden ihm die Zettel aus der Hand gerissen.

‚_Wieso muss mir alles immer zweimal passieren?_', fragte sich Harry verzweifelt, als Trelawney, die aus dem Nichts an ihrem Tisch erschienen war, die Zettel zu lesen begann und besonders die Zeichnung aus allen Winkeln betrachtete.

Harry rechnete schon mit einer Predigt über das unerlaubte Schreiben von Zettel im Unterricht und insbesondere Zeichnen von nicht jugendfreien Bildern, wurde allerdings enttäuscht, da die Lehrerin lediglich eine ihrer Hände in die Hüfte stemmte und mit der anderen an ihrer überdimensionalen Perlenkette herumspielte.

Sie murmelte einige Minuten vor sich hin und schaute sich die Pergamentstücke erneut an.

„Mr. Potter, mein Lieber, lassen Sie mich einmal Ihre Hand sehen", sagte sie behutsam und gab ihm die Zettel zurück. Harry starrte Trelawney an, als hätte sie drei Köpfe.

„Ach Mr. Potter, ich bin Ihnen doch nicht böse, dass Sie Zettelchen geschrieben haben, anstatt Ihre Zukunft im Wasser zu deuten. Nein, ich denke, anstatt die Zukunft zu suchen, ist sie zu Ihnen gekommen. Würden Sie mir nun bitte Ihre Hand geben?" Trelawney guckte ihn nun durch ihre dicken Brillengläser an und blinzelte in kurzen Abständen.

Ron versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand und klopfte mit der anderen leise auf den Tisch. Dean lachte nur und Neville lächelte mitfühlend.

‚_Gott, will sie mir schon wieder sagen, dass ich dieses Jahr sterbe?'_, fragte sich Harry gedanklich, nachdem er seine Hand widerwillig ausgestreckt hatte und sie sofort von der Lehrerin gepackt wurde, als wolle sie diese von Harrys Körper trennen.

Nach einiger Zeit nickte die verrückte Lehrerin zufrieden und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Mr. Finnigan liegt sehr richtig in seiner Annahme, Harry Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, denn die Sterne und die Linien Ihrer Hand zeigen deutlich, dass dieses Jahr Ihr Herz möglicherweise in Beschlag genommen wird. Wobei ich mir bei der Geschlechterfrage noch nicht sicher bin, wohingegen Mr. Finnigan eine bessere Ahnung zu haben scheint."

Seamus kringelte sich vor Lachen, während Harry nur knallrot anlief und seine Hand ruckartig von seinem eigenen Brustkorb nahm.

„Professor, ich denk nicht, dass-"

„Ach, mein Lieber, ich bin so froh für Sie. Es passiert nicht häufig, dass man sein wahres Gegenstück findet. Danken sie den weisen Geistern, die es gut mit Ihnen meinen."

‚_Weise Geister?? Sie sagt mir jede Stunde meinen qualvollen Tod voraus und behauptet, die Geister meinen es gut mit mir?_', dachte er sich und betrachtete die Lehrerin fassungslos.

Die Lehrerin seufzte noch immer träumerisch, während Seamus hinter ihnen vor Lachen kaum noch atmen konnte. Ruckartig allerdings schreckte sie aus ihrer Trance und sah zu dem lachenden Schüler, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass man ihn beobachtete.

„Nun eigentlich, Mr. Finnigan, haben Sie mich beeindruckt. Sie scheinen eine besondere Gabe zu haben. Ich denke Sie sollten vielleicht extra Stunden bei mir nehmen, um ihr Talent zu fördern."

Nun war Seamus stumm und Harry lachte.

Harry lief schlecht gelaunt neben Ron, Seamus und Dean her. Neville hatte sich verabschiedet mit der Begründung er müsse wegen einem Strafaufsatz in Zaubertränke in die Bibliothek.

„Wieso haben es eigentlich immer alle auf mich abgesehen?", fragte Harry die anderen ratlos.

„Wir haben es nicht auf dich abgesehen. Du hast es dir nur irgendwann mit dem Schicksal versaut und seitdem hatte jedes Jahr ein Verrückter mit viel Aufwand versucht dich zu töten und da dieser Kerl jetzt unter der Erde liegt, kommen halt ein paar unglückliche Zufälle hinzu", erklärte Dean grinsend und mit der Schulter zuckend.

„Wow. Wie aufbauend. Jetzt hab ich nicht mal mehr eine Chance, wenn es ums Schicksal geht."

„Naja, wenn Trelawney Recht hat, dann hast du's dir mit dem Schicksal ja noch nicht ganz versaut", erwiderte Seamus und brach in einem weiteren Lachanfall aus.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, du Möchtegern-Wahrsager. Ich muss nicht Zusatzstunden mit Trelawney verrichten, pass auf, sonst geht sie dir noch an die Wäsche", warf Harry höhnisch ein, was mit dem kindischen Ausstrecken einer Zunge quittiert wurde.

Sie gingen eine Weile in Stille nebeneinander, bis sich alle nacheinander verabschiedeten, um in verschiedene Richtungen zu gehen. Als letztes verabschiedete sich Ron, der zur Großen Halle wollte.

Übrig blieb Harry, was ihm auch Recht war. Er wollte hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um sich auf später vorzubereiten, wenn er Malfoy treffen würde.

So ging er eilig die letzten Stufen hinauf und machte sich Gedanken, was genau er eigentlich vorhatte und wie er sich schon wieder in so eine Situation gebracht hatte.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen  
Übrigens, die Theorie in Wahrsagen war nicht erfunden. Alles was beschrieben wurde gibt es wirklich 

Naja...ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht enttäuscht.  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Love and Adoration,  
Isinuyasha


	11. Akt 11: Zaghafte Annäherungen

Okay meine lieben Leser, (oder zumindest diejenigen, die noch da sind)

Ich bin gepolstert, ihr könnt die Bauklötze jetzt werfen duckt sich

Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ja, sogar Ewig.  
Ich hatte viel zu tun, wenig Lust, zu wenig Zeit und jetzt auch noch Weihnachten.  
Naja, das Leben lässt einen nie ruhen, nicht wahr?!

Wie sagte Lucius Annaeus Seneca so schön: Es ist nicht zu wenig Zeit, die wir haben, sondern es ist zuviel Zeit, die wir nicht nutzen.  
D

Ich hoffe, dass es in Zukunft schneller gehen wird, aber garantieren kann ich nichts --

Disclaimer: Wem gehört das hier alles? a) Mir b) Tolkien c) Michael Jackson d) J.K.Rowling e) Angela Merkel oder f) Albus Dumbledore  
Ihr nehmt einen 50:50 Joker?  
Okay, übrig bleiben a) Mir und d) J.K.Rowling...schwere Entscheidung.

Naja, anyway, hier ist das Monster Kapitel  


* * *

Akt 11: Zaghafte Annäherungen

_Wer den Feind umarmt, macht ihn bewegungsunfähig_

_-Nepalesisches Sprichwort_

17:00 Uhr rollte immer näher und so war es für Harry langsam an der Zeit, sich vorzubereiten.

Wobei „Vorbereiten" ein so flexibler Begriff war.

Eigentlich stand er gerade im gemeinsamen Bad der Gryffindorjungen und versuchte sich in seine Jeans zu zwängen, die ihm unangenehm an der Haut klebte, da er von der eben genommenen Dusche noch leicht nass war. Als er sie endlich anhatte und auch die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu waren, fuhr er sich zum zehnten Mal durch die Haare, in der Hoffnung das würde sie zähmen. Vergebens, wie es sich herausstellte, da sie ihm nun lediglich mehr im Gesicht hingen.

So gab er es auf, seine Haare kontrollieren zu wollen und kümmerte sich lieber um seine Hose. Die war nämlich überall schön eng, bis auf seine Hüfte.

‚_Entweder sind meine Beine zu breit oder meine Taille zu schma_l', dachte er sich, als er einen schwarzen Gürtel befestigte.

‚_Potter, halt die Klappe. Du klingst schon wie eine Frau_'

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und benutzte das Muggledeo, das Dean anscheinend zur allgemeinen Verfügung im Bad abstellte, da es von allen benutzt wurde. (Er war der einzige, der an das Zeug herankam, da seine Eltern Muggel waren)

Als Harry vor den großen Spiegel trat, klappte ihm allerdings die Kinnlade herunter.

Stille.

„Ahhhh!", schrie er.

‚_Warum, bei Merlin, sehe ich so aus, als wolle ich ausgehen???_', fragte er sich panisch und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.

Er fuhr sich einmal übers Gesicht und knurrte. „Verdammt!"

„Alles okay da drinnen, Harry?", erklang Seamus' Stimme von draußen, der anscheinend vor der Badezimmertür stand.

Harry knurrte erneut und griff sich seine dreckigen Sachen, die er auf den Haufen Dreckwäsche warf, den die Hauselfen später abholen würden.

Er griff nach seiner Uhr, die er abgenommen hatte und band sie sich wieder um, bevor er einen Blick darauf warf.

„Verdammt! Verdammt!", rief er erneut aus und beobachtete wie der große Zeiger auf die 10 schwang. 16:50 Uhr! Er hatte nur noch zehn Minuten und musste noch seine Sachen holen und in die Kerker runter.

Er rannte zur Tür und öffnete sie mit so viel Elan, dass er sie Seamus, der hinter ihr stand, fast ins Gesicht rammte.

Letzterer sprang schnell einige Schritt zurück und hob die Hände.

„Woah! Langsam, man", meinte er und schaute sich Harry genauer an. „Hey, du gehst ja wirklich auf ein Date!!! Das war eigentlich nur ein Witz!"

Genannter zeigte ihm genervt den Mittelfinger und packte seine Tasche mit den Dingen, die er nachher brauchen würde. Er schnappte sich den Umhang seines Vaters und rannte an Seamus vorbei. „Ich hab kein Date!", rief er, bevor er zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Seamus grinste und ging ins Bad. „Wer's glaubt."

Harry stürmte die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinunter und warf sich den Umhang über. Er wollte nicht wirklich von einem Slytherin gesehen werden, das würde nur Verdacht erwecken.

Er rannte durch das Labyrinth aus Gängen, das zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte und dessen Weg er noch genau im Kopf hatte; als wäre er erst gestern mit Ron im Körper von Crabbe und Goyle hier entlang gelaufen.

Ein oder zwei Mal wäre er beinahe in eine Wand gelaufen, da die Kerker nur sperrlich beleuchtet waren und die Fackeln fälschliche Schatten warfen, aber er konnte sich immer im letzten Moment retten.

Nach einigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, sah er endlich die leere Wand, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum darstellte.

Er schaute von seiner Uhr auf, die 17:05 Uhr zeigte, und bemerkte den Blonden, der schon zu warten schien.

Harry schlich sich an ihn heran und zog den Umhang weiter um sich, sodass man seine Füße auch sicher nicht mehr sah. Er versuchte leiser zu atmen und kam Malfoy immer näher.

Als er direkt hinter ihm stand, streckte er seine Hände aus und gab dem Jungen vor ihm einen kleinen Schups.

‚_Déjà-vu Nr. 200_', dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige, als der Blonde einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab und von ihm weg sprang.

„Was bei Merlin..??"

Harry lachte und zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf.

Malfoys Augen fixierten sich auf seinen Kopf, bevor sie sich erschrocken weiteten.

„Das warst du im dritten Schuljahr!"

Harry grinste nur schelmisch und zog sich den Umhang ganz vom Körper. „Tja, jeder hat seine Geheimnisse. So wie du, weshalb ich ja hier bin."

Malfoy rollte nur mit den Augen auf Grund des schnellen Themawechsels und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, das ihm ausnahmsweise frei ins Gesicht hing, komplett ohne Gel.

‚_Hm_', dachte sich Harry, als er sah, dass Draco extrem ausgehfähig gekleidet war. ‚_Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht der Einzige, der sich vielleicht ein bisschen zu fein gemacht hat_'

„Direkt wie immer, Potter. Wie wäre es mit einer Begrüßung? Hallo Malfoy, wie geht es dir heute? Gut geschlafen?"

„Hallo Malfoy, wie geht es dir heute? Gut geschlafen? Auch wenn es jetzt schon 17:00 Uhr ist…"

„Geht doch, Potter", grinste der Blonde. „Hallo Potter, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es blendend, wobei das Gefühl vor 5 Minuten verflogen ist. Apropos 5 Minuten, du bist zu spät, Narbengesicht."

Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und klemmte sich seinen Umhang unter seinen Arm.

„Du bist ein beleidigender, pingeliger Perfektionist, der mich in den Wahnsinn treibt mit seinen sich ständig ändernden Persönlichkeiten."

Malfoy seufzte und legte sich seine Hand aufs Herz. „Danke Potter, du bist so schmeichelnd. Hör auf, sonst werde ich noch rot."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. ‚_Das wird ein Abend_'

„Sag mal, findest du es nicht taktisch unklug vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu stehen und mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu wollen?"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, dem es nicht erlaubt ist, in den Kerkern rum zu schleichen. Dich können sie von mir aus foltern."

„Danke, Malfoy. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so um mein Wohlergehen besorgt bist."

„Ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

„Ha ha", meinte Harry nur trocken, packte Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn vom Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes weg.

„Wohin geht's jetzt schon wieder?", fragte der Blonde ungeduldig und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Gryffindors zu lösen, vergebens.

„Ich empfehle dir, heute ein bisschen weniger angrifflustig zu sein, sonst kannst du dich gleich wieder verziehen und morgen ohne Hilfe zur Probe gehen."

„Merlin Potter, ist ja gut. Ich mach ja schon, was du willst", beruhigte ihn Malfoy lachend.

„Gut…"

„Und es waren Tipps, nicht Hilfe."

„Jaja…", murmelte Harry, welcher den Arm des anderen immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

Stille.

„Also, wohin geht's?"

Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen und entschloss sich, Draco für den Rest des Weges zu ignorieren.

Nach einiger Zeit des Treppensteigens, wurde es Malfoy zu bunt und er schlug dem Jungen-der-lebte leicht gegen die Schulter. „Wo zur Hölle sind wir?"

„Psst", zischte der Schwarzhaarige und hielt seine Hand über Malfoys Mund.

Man hörte wie Draco aufgebracht in die störende Hand murmelte, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Wir sind im 6. Stockwerk. Hier ist der Theaterraum, also sei verdammt noch einmal leise. Dumbledores Büro ist eine Etage weiter oben und die Lehrer kommen hier dauernd vorbei. Normalerweise darf man den Theaterraum außerhalb des Kurses nicht benutzen, sei froh, dass ich das mache", flüsterte Harry.

Malfoy knurrte nur und rollte zum wiederholten Male mit den Augen. Als Harry langsam die Hand von Malfoys Mund nahm, begann dieser ebenfalls zu flüstern.

„Was hast du schon zu verlieren, Potter?"

„Meinen Platz im Theaterkurs."

„Warum??"

„Ich bin Co-Leiter der Gruppe und habe als einziger neben Prof. Sinistra das Passwort. Ich hab Mitverantwortung, wenn's um die Theatergruppe geht."

„War ja klar, dass Boy-Wonder so eine Stelle ohne Mühe kriegt. Außerdem… warum versteckst du uns nicht unter deinem schicken Umhang, dann würdest du nichts riskieren."

Auf Harrys bösen Blick hin wurde er still.

„Der Umhang ist zu klein, um uns beide komplett zu verdecken, du Genie. Und zu deinem anderen überflüssigen Kommentar: Wärst du hier, wenn ich den Platz nur wegen meinem Namen gekriegt hätte?"

„Vermutlich nicht, dennoch-"

„Still jetzt!", meinte Harry bestimmt und schob den anderen vor sich her, indem er eine Hand auf Dracos Rücken legte und ihn nach vorne schob.

Überraschenderweise gehorchte der Blonde und ließ sich zu einem überdimensionalen Portrait führen.

Beide standen wartend vor dem Portrait, wobei nur einer der beiden wusste, worauf sie eigentlich warteten. Harry hatte noch immer die Hand auf dem Rücken des Blonden, der sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um das Schild unter dem Gemälde zu lesen. „Prinzessin Emilyn Theita von Draiiwyn 1568-1623", stand es eingemeißelt.

In dem Portrait saß eine Prinzessin mit blonden lockigen Haaren und einem opulenten Kleid, das vor rosa Farbe nur so strahlte. Sie saß auf einem Thron, der für sie viel zu groß war und schwang eine Flasche, dem Anschein nach zu urteilen, war es Feuerwhisky, wild hin und her. Sie sang in schiefen Tönen ein Lied, das ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit „Alle meine Entchen" hatte.

Draco beobachtete amüsiert wie sie sich schwankend erhob und torkelnd auf sie zu kam. Sie ging ihnen so lange entgegen bis ihre Nase zerdrückt wurde, als lehnte sie gegen eine Glasscheibe. Sie begann gegen die unsichtbare Barriere zu kichern. Als sie zu reden begann, klang es, als wäre ihr Mund durch den Alkohol betäubt, da sie ihren Mund beim Sprechen nicht richtig öffnen konnte.

„Wasch wolldn ihr Süßn? Ein bischl knutschi-knutschi? Ihr scheid ja pöööse Jungs! Leider braucht ihr'n Pass-dingens, um bumsi-bumsi hier drin zu machn…"

Draco und Harry schauten die Prinzessin an, als würde Voldemort nackt vor ihnen stehen.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit und einer ziemlich unangenehmen Stille fanden beide ihre Stimme wieder.

„Knutschi- bitte was??? Ich glaube-", empörte sich Draco.

„Emilyn, wir wollen nicht-", wehrte Harry ab.

„Steck dir bumsi-bumsi sonst-"

„Eigentlich wollten wir-"

Die Prinzessin hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen und drückte ihr Gesicht noch mehr gegen die Barriere, und öffnete ihren Mund so weit, dass man ihr Gebiss begutachten konnte. Sie gab einige Babygeräusche von sich und trank ab und zu einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die sich nie zu leeren schien.

„Awwwww. Ihr habt noch gar nisch bumsi-bumsi gemacht?? Dann wirdsch aba ma Z-Z-Scheeeit!"

Sie klatschte in ihre Hände und fuhr fort, bevor die beiden Jungs sie empört unterbrechen konnten.

„Du Blondi! Isch kenn unsern Hawy hier schon soooo lang, kommt imma pünktlisch zu dieschem Theaterkursch. Isch fand schon imma dasch er voll heisch war. Isch hab auch von dem Portrait im Hawys Gemeinschaftschraum gehört, dasch sein Körper schum dahinsabbern isch…Sein Dingie soll auch echt grosch schein…wehe du verletscht ihn. Dann verrat isch jedem, dasch dasch Portrait in eurem Gemeinschaftschraum gehört hat, wie du dieschen zwei dicken Jungen gesagt hascht, du würdescht auf Jungs stehen." Sie hob drohend ihren Finger und legte sich auf den Boden.

Beide Jungs waren sprachlos und hatten nicht einmal Worte gefunden, um das Portrait zu unterbrechen. Abgesehen davon sah Harry Draco geschockt an.

Plötzlich klatschte sich die Prinzessin auf den Mund. „Oooopsch…dasch hät isch ja nisch sagen solln! Aba isch ja egal. Süscher Hawy weisch das bestümmt eh schon…hehe…der weisch dasch bestimmt genauuu!", kicherte sie vor sich hin und rollte über den Boden.

Wie paralysiert öffnete Harry seinen Mund. „_Historia__Fabula__ris_"

Die Prinzessin drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Och Hawy, du oller Spielverderber…Jetsch hascht du das Pass-ding gesagt und jetsch kann ich nisch mehr mit eusch quatschen. Aba guuut. Wenn ihr unbedingt busschi-busschi machen müscht. Von mir ausch…schön disch kennen gelernt tschu haben, Blondie. Viel Spasch!", wünschte sie augenzwinkernd.

Harry zog Draco, der noch immer sprachlos war, durch das Portraitloch und schob ihn in den Theaterraum.

Sie standen ziemlich im Dunklen, da alle Vorhänge, bis auf einen, geschlossen waren. Das interessierte beide Jungs allerdings nicht, denn diese mussten erstmal überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen sollten.

Malfoy hatte als Erster etwas zu sagen und das in einem ziemlich wütenden Ton.

„Okay…Warum hat Hogwarts so ein Portrait und warum bewacht es diesen Raum??"

Harry fuhr sich nur gestresst durch die Haare.

„Man kann ihr trauen. Viele andere Portraits drücken mal ein Auge zu und lassen einen Schüler rein, wenn man ein wenig auf sie einredet. Emilyn ist dauernd betrunken, aber hat noch nie einen Schüler ohne Passwort reingelassen. Normalerweise redet sie auch nicht so viel. Das ist meistens nur so, wenn sie sich vorher mit anderen Portraits zum Trinken getroffen hat."

Draco brummte nur und verschränkte seine Arme, dann allerdings erhellten sich seine Züge, was man im Dunkeln nur nicht sehen konnte.

„Ah, Sankt Potter ist also wirklich der „große" Retter."

Harry lief rot an und dankte den Göttern, dass man dies nicht sah. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Malfoy, ich wollte keinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex bei dir auslösen."

„Ha, das hast du mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich bin recht stolz auf meine Größe, danke vielmals."

„Hm, ich wette alle Mädels- nein halt- alle Jungs fallen vor dir auf die Knie."

Das war definitiv ein unangenehmes Thema für Draco, aber er wäre nicht ein Slytherin, wenn er sich da nicht geschickt rausmanövrieren könnte.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du das einmal tust. Vor mir zu knien, kann sehr „befriedigend" sein. Vorzugsweise natürlich für mich." Draco grinste triumphierend.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund schloss ihn jedoch rasch wieder, als er Geräusche hörte.

Panisch sprintete er auf Malfoy zu und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, sodass sie in eine Ecke gedrückt waren.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du's so nötig hast, Potter", flüsterte der Blonde sarkastisch, um seine plötzliche Nervosität zu überdecken.

Harry lief, wie so oft an diesem Abend, rot an, legte aber nur einen Finger auf Malfoys Mund.

„Shh...da ist jemand", flüsterte er zurück.

Plötzlich öffnete sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eine Tür und Harry handelte so schnell er konnte.

Er zog den Umhang über sie beide, wusste aber, dass er sie nicht ganz bedeckte und drückte Malfoy nach unten, sodass sie beide am Boden knieten und vom Umhang komplett umgeben waren. Harry presste sich eng an den Slytherin und spürte dessen warmen Atem an seinem Hals.

Keiner der Jungs hatte allerdings Zeit sich um ihre Position Gedanken zu machen, da in dem Moment ein Lichtstrahl den Raum ein wenig erhellte. Sie schauten beide in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo in einem Türrahmen eine große und eine kleinere Person standen. „Sinistras Büro", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, schloss aber abrupt seinen Mund, als die zwei anderen Personen zu reden begannen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Sinistra."

„Gern geschehen, Miss Bones. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine Lösung zu Ihrem Problem finden. Falls Sie weitere Probleme mit ihrem Text haben, kommen Sie ruhig zu mir. Sie werden die Rolle der Amme sicher perfekt spielen."

„Danke, Professor. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen noch."

„Danke, Herzchen, ich Ihnen auch."

Die kleinere Person verschwand aus dem Lichtkegel, der aus Sinistras Büro strömte. Die größere Person, eindeutig Sinistra, löschte das Licht in ihrem Büro, schritt dann zu dem letzten geöffneten Vorhang und schloss ihn, sie summte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

Harry und Draco waren immer noch eng aneinandergepresst, als man erneut das Klacken des Portraits, sowie die gelallten Worte „Isch wünsch Ihnen 'ne gute Nacht, Madam" hörte.

Beide atmeten erleichtert aus und versuchten ihr Herzklopfen zu regulieren.

Was eigentlich unmöglich war, da sie noch immer eng aneinander gepresst waren.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige nervös. Sein Atem streiften nun Dracos Ohr, was Letzterem einen warmen Schauer über den Rücke jagte.

Für eine Weile bewegte sich keiner der beiden, beide waren geistig nicht wirklich anwesend. Harry hatte seine Hände immer noch auf Dracos Oberschenkel, um sich zu stützen und nicht komplett auf Draco zu fallen. Draco wiederum hatte seine Arme um Harrys Schultern gelegt, damit er den Umhang festhalten konnte.

„Hm…", gab der Blonde als Bestätigung zurück und zog seinen Kopf zurück, sodass er den Umriss von Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte.

Auch wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnte, sahen sie sich direkt an.

Harry spürte den rasenden Puls seines Gegenübers und war sich sicher, dass dieser auch seinen erfühlte. Ihr Atem kam nun in kürzeren Abständen und vermischte sich mit dem des anderen, sodass bald nur warme Luft ihre Gesichter streifte.

Plötzlich wurde das Zimmer matt erhellt und ein lauter Donnergroll hallte durch den Raum.

Beide Schüler brachen aus ihrer Trance und sprangen auf.

„Es donnert", meinte Harry hastig und zog den Umhang von ihnen.

„Stimmt. Ich glaube es regnet rein", erwiderte Malfoy in dem gleichen Tempo und wies auf das Fenster hinter Harry, durch das der Wind den Regen hineintrug.

Beide versuchten so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen, was gerade passiert war. _Wenn_ überhaupt etwas passiert war.

Harry eilte zu dem offenen Fenster und schloss es gehetzt. Daraufhin schritt er zu jedem weiteren Fenster in dem Raum und öffnete die Vorhänge, sodass wenigstens ein bisschen Licht in den Raum strömte. Die dunklen Wolken und der starke Regen sorgten allerdings für einen eher grauen Himmel.

Mit geöffneten Vorhängen konnte Draco auch zum ersten Mal den Raum richtig untersuchen.

Es war ein großer Raum, dessen Wände schwarz gestrichen und ansonsten, bis auf einen Spiegel, der zwischen zwei Fenster hing, völlig kahl waren. Überall lagen Kissen verstreut und ein großes Regal voller Gegenstände zierte die Wand rechts von den Fenstern. Die Vorhänge waren ebenfalls schwarz, so wie der Boden und die Sessel im Raum.

„Warum ist hier alles schwarz? Und leer?", fragte Malfoy, während er die kahle Wand musterte.

Harry band den letzten Vorhang zusammen und ging zu einem hohen Schrank, wo er eine Schublade öffnete. Er schaute Malfoy über seine Schulter hin an.

„Der Konzentration halber. Das muss man nicht machen, aber es ist praktischer. Wäre die Wand weiß oder grau bzw. mit Portraits behangen, würdest du dich vielleicht auf einen Punkt konzentrieren oder dich ablenken lassen. Wenn der Raum schwarz ist, achtest du nur auf deine Mitspieler, die natürlich nicht schwarz angezogen sind."

Er sah wie Malfoy nickte und wandte sich wieder der Schublade zu. Er griff mit beiden Händen hinein und wühlte darin herum, bis er einen Stapel Pergamentblätter herausholte. Er wandte sich wieder Draco zu, die Pergamente in seiner Hand.

„Ich habe hier ein paar Szenen-", er hielt inne und sah Draco abschätzend an.

„Was?" fragte der Blonde nach einer Weile irritiert.

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich dir das sagen soll."

„Was denn?"

Harry stand ein paar Minuten still und sah auf die Pergamentblätter. Er murmelte die Worte, „Sinistra wird mich töten" und setzte sich letztendlich auf einen der schwarzen, komfortablen Sessel. „Ich habe hier einige Szenen, die in der Probe geübt werden. Vielleicht noch nicht in der nächsten, aber bald."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Falls es dir entgangen ist, Potter, werden wir jede Szene, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber irgendwann spielen. Oder spielen wir nur das halbe Stück? Ist das der Grund warum Sinistra dich töten wird?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Haha. Lustig, Malfoy, wirklich. Sie wird mich töten, weil ich meine Position schamlos ausnutze. Das hab ich dir schon einmal erklärt."

„Inwiefern"

Harry seufzte. „Ich meine, dass Sinistra mit Absicht niemandem sagt, welche Szenen sie zuerst üben wird. Ich weiß es nur, weil ich der Souffleur bin und den kompletten Text können und mich auf jede Probe vorbereiten muss, deshalb kriege ich die Texte früher, als die anderen."

„Was macht es für einen Sinn, die Szenen geheim zu halten. Die meisten wissen doch eh, wie das Stück abläuft. Warum also die Heimlichtuerei", erwiderte Malfoy und setzte sich nun auf einen Sessel, der gegenüber von Harry stand.

„Denk doch nach, du Muster Slytherin. Sie will, dass wir spontan proben und uns nicht Tage auf einen speziellen Part vorbereiten. Jeder soll seinen Text komplett können und in der Lage sein ihn jederzeit einzusetzen, sodass man während der Aufführung nicht die Hälfte vergisst, weil man für eine Szene mehr geübt hat, als eine andere." Harry lehnte sich nach hinten und blätterte durch die Papiere.

Draco schnaubte nur. „Ihr macht das alles viel zu kompliziert. Wir sind keine Profi's, wir können uns Fehler leisten."

Harry schaute ihn nur wütend an. „Diese Einstellung ist der Grund, warum Leute sich erlauben Fehler zu machen. Es ist nie komplett perfekt, aber wenn du es nicht einmal versuchst, kannst du es gleich vergessen."

„Ruhig Blut, Tiger", meinte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Malfoy, lass den Mist!" Harry erhob sich, aber Draco packte ihn an seiner Robe.

„Okay, okay, Potter. Mach kein Theater", er stoppte und grinste den Gryffindor an. „Bin ich nicht großartig? Mach kein Theater. Verstehst du? Jetzt kommt der Part, wo du lachen musst."

Harry starrte ihn nur irritiert an und setzte sich wieder hin. Ein kleines Lächeln konnte er allerdings nicht vermeiden. „Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass mich deine wechselnden Persönlichkeiten verrückt machen?"

Draco grinste und zog eine Grimasse, die wohl anziehend wirken sollte.

„Ja, das hast du und außerdem, wen mach ich _nicht_ verrückt?"

„Und dass dein Ego zu groß für dich ist?"

„Komm schon Potter, wer hat dir in den Kürbissaft gespuckt?"

„Ich muss nicht hier sein, das versuch ich dir nur damit zu sagen. So und jetzt machen wir mal das, wofür wir hier sind."

„Bumsi-bumsi?" fragte Malfoy lasziv.

Harry wurde prompt rot. _‚Hat der sie noch alle?'_

„Nein!"

„Knutschi-knutschi?"

„Malfoy!"

„Okay, okay, Professor, gibt mir eine…intensive Lektion." Draco grinste unschuldig.

Harry presste seine Zähne zusammen. „Hast du irgendwie Hormonstau? Willst du die Toilette oder Parkinson benutzen?"

Malfoys amüsierter Ausdruck verschwand schlagartig. „Ich hab dir gesagt, Parkinson ist nicht-"

„-deine Freundin, ja ja. Und jetzt hör mit dem Mist auf und werd' ernst." Trotz seiner Aussage musste Harry leicht grinsen. Er überreichte dem Slytherin vier beschriebene Pergamentblätter, die dieser mit einem kalten Blick entgegen nahm.

‚_Dieser Kerl ist ein Mysterium. Im einen Moment arrogant, dann neugierig, dann pervers, dann beleidigt'_

Malfoy schaute sich die Pergamente an und sah dann skeptisch auf. „Ich bin Romeo."

Harry schaute ihn belustigt an. „Was? Willst du lieber Casanova sein?"

„Ich meine, ich bin Romeo und in manchen von diesen Szenen spiele ich nicht mit."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest Romeo verstehen und nicht nur seine Textstellen auswendig lernen?"

„Da liegst du auch richtig, Potter."

Harry erhob sich, ging auf Malfoy zu und setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels. Er wies mit dem Finger auf einige Textstellen, als er fort fuhr, „Wir werde die hier alle üben. Dann begreifst du wenigsten besser, wie Romeos Charakter ist."

Harry erhob sich und griff mit einer Hand nach der des Blonden, um ihn hochzuziehen.

„Los jetzt, wir fangen an. Du kannst vom Zettel ablesen."

Draco ließ sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Beine ziehen und stand dem anderen skeptisch gegenüber.

„Okay. Wehe das bringt nichts."

Harry lächelte. „Natürlich wird es das. Vertrau mir."

Draco hob grinsend eine Augenbraue. „Ich? Dir trauen?"

„Warum auch nicht?" fragte Harry und schob die Sessel aus dem Weg.

„Hm, na gut. Dann vertrau ich dir eben."

Harry erhob sich wieder und grinste ihn an. „Keine Sorge, ich verrat's keinem."

Draco kam auf ihn zu und schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Wäre auch besser so!"

„Was hab ich beim ersten Mal gesagt? Mir würde es sowieso keiner glauben."

„Ja ja, Potter, machen wir uns jetzt an die Arbeit, es wird schon dunkel."

Harry schaute durch das Fenster und sah, wie die Sonne, die man wegen den grauen Regenwolken kaum sah, am Horizont verschwand.

„Ha, wer hat es jetzt eilig", er sah Dracos warnenden Blick und hob grinsend die Hände. „Okay, fangen wir an."

Draco sah Harry abwartend an, der schaute aber nur belustigt zurück. „Wartest du auf 'ne schriftliche Einladung?"

„Was soll ich machen?"

Harry lachte. „Den Text vorlesen, was denkst du denn?"

„Ich sehe nicht, wie mir das helfen soll?"

„Die erste Szene sollst du mir vorlesen, da Romeo hier beschreibt, wie er Julia sieht. Du sollst es so vorlesen, als wärst du Romeo. Du musst Julias Schönheit bzw. Romeo selbst durch Shakespeares Worte verstehen."

„Sicher, dass du später nicht Poet oder so was werden willst?" fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Willst du, dass ich dir helfe oder nicht?" meinte Harry mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ist ja gut, aber glaubst du echt, dass ich Romeo besser verstehe, wenn ich kapiere, warum er Julia so geil fand?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich nicht, dass du Julia überhaupt geil finden würdest. Ich schätze, sie hat ein paar Körperteile zu viel und südlich eins zu wenig", grinste Harry hinterlistig.

Draco wurde rot und verschränkte seine Arme. „Du hast gut reden, Potter."

Harry verging das Grinsen. „Warum?"

Nun war es der Blonde, der hinterhältig grinste. „Ich weiß genau, dass du auf meinen Hintern gestarrt hast."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er stammelte vor sich hin. „Du- Ich hab- das hab ich nicht!"

Draco grinste nur und verschränkte seine Arme. „Hast du wohl. Wer schaut denn nicht-", er drehte Harry den Rücken zu und wackelte ein wenig mit seinem Gesäß, „-hier hin?"

Er wandte sich Harry wieder zu und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry begann plötzlich zu lachen, auch wenn seine Augen kurz ein wenig nach Süden gestreift waren, was der Blonde aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. „Oh Merlin, Malfoy, du hast einfach ein zu großes Ego."

„Ich habe kein zu großes Ego. Es hat genau die richtige Größe und schwebt gerade so an der Grenze zu Narzissmus."

Harry blinzelte. Er blinzelte noch einmal. „Liest du vorm Schlafen gehen das Lexikon?"

Malfoy schnaubte nur. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn wir Reinblüter einen höheren IQ haben und Sätze bilden können, die aus mehr als 5 Worten bestehen."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, und fang an", sagte Harry ungeduldig und wies auf die Blätter in Malfoys Hand.

Malfoy seufzte nur. „Ja ja, sei kein Spielverderber, Potter."

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass er sich auf die Lehne des Sessels setzen konnte.

„Also soll ich einfach alles vorlesen?"

„Die erste Szene ja, bei der nächsten Spiel ich den anderen Part."

Der blonde nickte nur und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Er räusperte sich kurz.

»_Oh, sie nur lehrt die Kerzen, hell zu glühn!_

_Wie in dem Ohr des Mohren ein Rubin,_

_So hängt der Holden Schönheit an den Wangen_

_Der Nacht; zu hoch, zu himmlisch dem Verlangen-_«

„Stop!" Harry sprang von der Lehne auf und ging auf den Slytherin zu, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„Was?"

„Willst du eine Predigt halten??"

„Was? Nein!" Der Blonde sah Harry verwirrt an und beobachtete wie ihm der selbe die Blätter aus der Hand zog.

„Dann sprich nicht so monoton! Merlin, Malfoy, hast du noch nie jemanden gesehen, bei dem es dir den Atem verschlagen hat?"

Draco sah ihn für einen mit einem seltsamen Blick an, grinste danach jedoch nur höhnisch. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Harry stöhnte nur genervt und stellte sich vor den anderen.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte der Blonde vorsichtig, als der Schwarzhaarige näher auf ihn zuschritt.

„Dir deinen Part vormachen", sagte er schlicht.

Er sah Draco in die Augen und begann mit bewundernder Stimme zu sprechen.

»_Oh, sie nur lehrt die Kerzen, hell zu glühn!_

_Wie in dem Ohr des Mohren ein Rubin,_

_So hängt der Holden Schönheit an den Wangen_

_Der Nacht; zu hoch, zu himmlisch dem Verlangen.«_

Er hob eine Hand und brachte sie nahe an Malfoys Gesicht, berührte ihn aber nicht. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen zu glänzen.

_»Sie stellt sich unter den Gespielen dar_

_Als weiße Taub' in einer Krähenschar._«

Harry ging noch näher auf den Blonden zu, der den Wunsch unterdrückte einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und schaute auf Malfoys.

_»Schließt sich der Tanz, so nah ich ihr: ein Drücken_

_Der zarten Hand soll meine Hand beglücken.«_

Er näherte sich mit seiner Hand der des Slytherin, zog sie aber wieder zurück. Er schaute wieder ehrfürchtig in Malfoys Gesicht.

_»Liebt ich wohl je? Nein, schwör es ab, Gesicht!_

_Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht.«_

„So fühlt Romeo. Er ist überwältigt von Julia", meinte Harry und gab Malfoy die Blätter zurück, dieser nahm sie aber nicht entgegen.

Malfoy starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wie machst du das, Potter?"

„Was?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„In einer Sekunde bist du normal und dann bist du in diesem Jetzt-bin-ich-jemand-anders Modus."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Du darfst einfach nicht so viel nachdenken. Am Anfang ist man immer zu nervös, weil die Leute einen dauernd anstarren, aber daran hatte ich mich schon sehr früh gewöhnt. Deshalb hab ich weniger Hemmungen jemand anderen zu spielen. Denk einfach nicht drüber nach, was andere von dir denken, dann kannst du selbst die peinlichsten Rollen spielen."

Draco lag seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er grinste. „Welche peinlichen Rollen hast du denn bitte schon gespielt?"

Harry lachte und setzte sich erneut auf den Sessel. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute Malfoy an. „Glaub mir, ich musste schon genug peinliche Rollen spielen. Der Rest der Schule kriegt davon aber kaum was mit, Malfoy."

Er verschränkte die Arme und saß nun im Schneidersitz. „Wehe du lachst!"

Draco grinste noch breiter und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, auf dem Harry saß. „Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte er spöttisch.

„Pff…okay. Auf jeden Fall; Ich musste schon mal einen Hauself spielen, verdammt unheimlich war das. Einmal musste ich einen Transvestit spielen. Die Netzstrümpfe waren verdammt unbequem, sag ich dir-"

Er wurde von einem erstickten Lachen unterbrochen. Malfoy hatte sich die Hand über den Mund gelegt, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet.

Er winkte mit der anderen Hand, als wolle er sagen ‚Red weiter'

Harry schob seine Unterlippe nur vor. „Schön, dass dir mein Leidwesen so viel Freude bereitet. Naja, außerdem musste ich einmal Professor Snape spielen. War natürlich kein offizielles Stück versteht sich, heh. Das schlimmste war allerdings, als ich eine Frau spielen musste. Schlimmer als der Transvestit, wobei ich mich gerade frage, ob das nicht das Gleiche ist."

Plötzlich hatte Harry blonde Strähnen im Gesicht. Malfoy hatte sich vor ihn gelehnt und man sah den unterdrückten Humor in seinen sturmgrauen Augen. „Warum war das schlimmer?"

Harry seufzte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen das Gesicht. „Also erstmal musste ich als Transvestit nur so tun, als hätte ich keine Ahnung von einer Frau und ich konnte mich noch immer irgendwie wie ein Kerl verhalten. Aber als Frau…als Frau musste ich auf diesen Pfennigabsätzen perfekt laufen, mit ein wenig Hüftschwung und wurde wie ein verdammtes Model geschminkt und meine Haare wurden mir verlängert und das Kleid war so verdammt eng."

Malfoy's Züge entglitten ihm und er lachte laut auf, während er sich den Bauch hielt. Harry fragte sich, wie Malfoy so übertrieben lachen konnte und immer noch grazil dabei wirkte.

„Ich möchte dich unbedingt einmal als Frau sehen, Potter. Das wäre bestimmt absolut heiß!"

Harry holte aus, um dem Blonden gegen den Oberarm zu schlagen, hielt aber inne. „Huh?"

Draco sah ihn immer noch lachend an.

Dann nicht mehr.

„Scheiß, Potter. Das wäre bestimmt absoluter scheiß!"

Harry schaute skeptisch über seine Brille und ähnelte Albus Dumbledore ein wenig.

„Sicher? Ich hab irgendwas anderes-"

„Mir doch egal, was du verstehst", meinte Malfoy eisig.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sicher dass du keine Persönlichkeitsstörung hast, oder so was?"

Malfoy starrte ihn nur irritiert an und schnaubte. „Wollen wir nicht weitermachen?"

„Von mir aus." Der Gryffindor erhob sich wieder und nahm die Zettel, die er vorher auf der schwarzen Sitzgelegenheit abgelegt hatte.

Malfoy folgte ihm stumm und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Er nahm die Blätter entgegen, als Harry sie ihm reichte.

„Jetzt musst du aber mal 'ne Frau spielen", grinste Harry.

Draco sah schnell auf. „Was?"

„Keine Sorge, nur einmal. Du spielst Julia, ich ihre Amme."

„Wozu?"

„Frag nicht und mach! Und diesmal richtig! Nicht mit einer Stimme als hätte Slytherin schon wieder im Quidditch verloren."

„Hey!"

„Anfangen!"

„Ist ja gut, Potter. Sklaventreiber", murmelte Malfoy und stieg in seine Rolle ein.

»_Wer ist's, der eben aus der Türe geht?«_

Harry drehte sich herum, als würde er jemanden suchen.

_»Das, denk ich, ist der junge Marcellin.«_

Draco wies in die Richtung in die Harry sah.

_»Wer folgt ihm da, der gar nicht tanzen wollte?«_

Harry sah Draco ratlos an. _»Ich weiß nicht.«_

Draco ging auf Harry zu und griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn flehend an.

_»Geh, frage, wie er heißt! – Ist er vermählt,_

_So ist das Grab zum Brautbett mir erwählt_«

Harry nickte und wandte sich ab, kurz darauf wandte er sich ihm wieder zu.

_»__Sein Nam' ist Romeo, ein Montague_

_Und Eures großen Feindes einz'ger Sohn.«_

Draco ließ seine Schultern sinken und sah Harry in die Augen.

_»So einz'ge Lieb' aus großem Haß entbrannt!_

_Ich sah zu früh, den ich zu spät erkannt._

_O Wunderwerk: ich fühle mich getrieben,_

_Den ärgsten Feind auf's zärtlichste zu lieben.«_

Stille trat ein und eine Weile starrten sich beide nur an. Dann räusperte Harry sich dezent und

er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das war besser, Malfoy, wesentlich besser."

‚_Oh man, ich darf mir über das alles nicht so viele Gedanken machen, ich krieg schon komische Ideen'_, dachte sich Harry, als ihm auffiel, dass sein Herz begannen hatte schneller zu schlagen, als Malfoy seinen Text aufsagte.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf leicht und hob ihn wieder. Eine dankende Geste.

„Okay, jetzt üben wir noch diese Szenen hier durch und dann sind wir fertig."

Er reichte dem blonden Slytherin weitere Blätter und beide begaben sich wieder auf ihre Positionen.

* * *

_Doch anstatt „diese Szenen zu üben und dann fertig zu sein", übten sie noch bis spät in die Nacht. _

Malfoy schien ab und zu in seine alte Persönlichkeit zu fallen und überkam die Barriere nicht, die ihn daran hinderte einen liebevollen Mann zu spielen.

Harry und Draco übten einige Szenen noch mal, und dann noch mal, solange bis Draco sie nicht nur spielen konnte, sondern sie auch verstand.

Draco war bei Weitem nicht dumm, aber der Herr der Emotionen war er auch nicht.

Harry vermutete, dass er zu lange nur eine Seite von Gefühlen gesehen hatte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die andere Seite nachzuempfinden.

Hass und Liebe, zwei Gegensätze, dennoch so nah verbunden.

Sie übten sogar so lange, dass sie das Abendessen verpassten und bemerkten nur nebenbei, dass Dobby so freundlich gewesen war, ihnen ein Tablett beladen mit Kürbissaft und verschiedenem Essen vorbeizubringen. Sie bemerkten allerdings nicht, dass er auch eine Decke dazugelegt hatte.

* * *

„Potter, ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Malfoy.

Harry gähnte und schmiss die Pergamente auf den Sessel. „Ich auch nicht. Machen wir 'ne Pause."

Malfoy nickte nur erleichtert und schmiss sich auf einen Sessel, die Beine über der Lehne.

Harry ging auf eine Wand im Raum zu und tastete an einem seltsamen schwarzen Stoff herum, der an der Wand hing.

„Was machst du da?" fragte der Blonde.

Anstelle davon eine Antwort zu geben, zog Harry an einer Kordel und der Stoff wurde beiseite geschoben und legte den Blick auf einen großen Kamin frei.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte der Slytherin und beobachtete, wie Harry das Holz darin mit einem _„Incendio"_ entzündete.

„Runter da", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und zog Draco vom Sessel, der sich darüber natürlich aufregte. Harry zog die beiden Sessel vor den Kamin und legte Kissen vor sie.

Er setzte sich auf die Kissen vor den Sesseln und zog an Malfoys Hosenbein, sodass er sich neben ihn setzte.

Malfoy hatte die Decke von Dobby endlich entdeckt und zog sie egoistisch über seinen Schoß.

Harry gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen und grinste erst ihn, dann die Decke an.

„Ts, na gut", meinte er schließlich und gab Harry ein Stück von der Decke ab. Letzterer zog sie sich auch ein wenig um die Schultern und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf den Sitz des Sessels. Er gähnte und keine zwei Sekunden tat es Malfoy ihm nach.

„Wir ruhen uns nur kurz aus. Danach geht's weiter", murmelte der Blonde und schloss seine Augen.

„Hmmh…", gab Harry von sich und lehnte sich unbewusst näher zu Draco.

Zwei Minuten später in denen man nur das Knacksen der Holzscheite hörte, bemerkte man ein raschelndes Geräusch und Harrys Kopf sank langsam auf Dracos Schulter, sein ganzer Körper sackte mit.

Draco bekam davon nichts mit, denn auch war vor Müdigkeit benebelt. Auch sein Kopf sank auf den des Gryffindors.

Nach einigen unruhigen Minuten schliefen beide tief und fest. Harrys Kopf in Dracos Halsgrube und sein Beine über dem des anderen. Malfoys Arm um die Schulter von Harry und sein Kinn auf dem schwarzen Schopf des Jungen-der-lebte.

Nur kurz ausruhen… natürlich.

* * *

Na?

War's akzeptabel? Ich hoffe doch. Hinterlasst mir eure Meinung, sie liegt mir am Herzen!!!

Love and Adoration,  
Isinuyasha

PS: Ja Self-pimping und Werbung: http://isinuyasha. size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
